Mean Girls
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: Algunas jovenes Draconis son enviadas a Hogwarts para ser cuidadas, pero como Draconis tienen peculiares facultades. Encima vienen hartas de ver tantas faldas en un colegio para señoritas asi que preparense hogwarianos porque sus intenciones son nonsantas
1. ¿Eran Dragones?

Y aquí tienen, una nueva entrega, porque Sax ha regresado desde de tanto tiempo de su sorpresivo viajecito con las pilas bien cargadas. Y más le valía después de tenernos a dieta de cero fic, pero aprovechemos... y disfrutemos

Mean Girls 

Capítulo 1:

**¿Eran Dragones?**

Era una bella tarde, tranquila, hermosa, divina, llena de Paz, Lord Voldemort, pos quien sabe donde andaba escondido, pero de mientras, en el colegio Hogwarts, todo era paz y tranquilidad, esa bella tarde, se desarrollaba un pacífico y tranquilo juego de quidditch entre Slytherin con el rubio muñequito viviente de Draco en contra del pelinegro azabache, comestible de Harry Potter... y las miles de admiradoras en los palcos, echándole porras y los perros, por supuesto...

como en un vals de las olas, la quaffle iban y venía, los golpes y los goles se dejaban sentir por ambos equipos y los buscadores, no veían la snitch y esquivaban las Bluddger... cuando de pronto... algo venía surcando por los cielos, algo a toda velocidad, los capitanes alzaron mas el rostro y el vuelo, Harry al frente y Draco detrás de él, sin adivinar lo que era hasta que...

-¡¡Bolita por favor! - se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, y cuando vieron mas de cerca... parecía una quaffle... tenía la forma de una quaffle, pero... esas pelotas no vuelan solas... esa pelota no es inflamable y esa quaffle... ¡¡¡iba directo a ellos y ardía en llamas!

-¡Maldición! - gritó Draco y dio una voltereta con su escoba y Harry a duras penas alcanzó a esquivarla.

-¿Que demonios fue eso Harry? - gritaron sus compañeros, pero en eso, la quaffle extraña se giró directo a ellos.

-¡Cuidado! - gritaron, cuando la pelota golpeó la escoba de Harry, la cual comenzó a quemarse... Draco ya se andaba riendo cuando la pelota se giró pasando por el rubio, quemando parte de su túnica.

-¡Oh, no, no, me quemo, me quemo!

-¿Quien es el demente que juega con una quaffle envuelta en llamas? - protestó Harry una vez que logró apagar su escoba y la quaffle se detenía a lo alto...

Pero sus palabras tuvieron respuesta... muy pronto... de inmediato... surcando el cielo... y apareciendo tras las gradas del estadio de quiddith...

-¡Vamos Preciosa, la quaffle es nuestra! - gritaba una chica montando un... montando un... dragón cobrizo... perdón, eran dos chicas montando dragones respectivamente... mejor dicho... eran siete chicas, con siete dragones de color dorado, plateado, broncineo, ocre y cobrizo, que en esos momentos estaban tapando la luz del estadio del colegio...

Y por poco, todos se hacen pis en los pantalones y en las faldas...

-¡Ustedes, los de abajo! - gritó una de ellas - ¡No respondo si la cola de mi dragón, golpea sus lindos traseros!

-¿Que dijo? - gruñó Ron, que estaba en la portería

-¡Es mi pelota! - de pronto, la chica con el dragón que estaba mas atrás, salió en línea recto rumbo a la pelota y a unos buenos metros, jaló las riendas, el pequeño y nada pesado dragoncito, se giró en 360 grados, haciendo que la cola y sus pinchos, golpearan el aire... y...

y el equipo de quiddith de Hogwarts saliera volando por los aires y algunos mas aterrizaran en las gradas y en el suelo los menos afortunados... y sobre Madame Hooch.

-AAAAAHHHHHH - hubo el griterio

-GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRR - rugió el dragón tomando la pelota con sus fauces tan delicadamente en sus colmillitos de dos o tres metros, en donde lo volvió a escupir lleno de fuego y todos volaron tras la pelota de nuevo (¿que clase de juego es ese? ¡que alguien me explique!)

-¿Qué fue eso? - gimieron los chicos

-¡Alumnos de la escuela Draconis! - dijo Dumbledore que se asomaba debajo de las faldas de McGonagall... y no se escondía, lo que pasa es que con el fuerte viento que desprendían las colas de los dragones y sus alas, pues todos se habían caido sobre todos...

-¿Escuela Draconis? ¿Que es eso? ¿escuela para Dragones o qué?

-¡Es la única escuela de magia en el mundo que tiene la capacidad de dominar a los Dragones y su magia! ¡Pero no me explico que...!

Dumbledore ya no dijo nada, un poderoso Dragón rojo apareció de la nada, aterrizando a media cancha, mirando a todos los alumnos con cara de hambre.

-¡Tranquilo Caramelo, sé que quieres comer, pero recuerda que la carne humana te provoca indigestión! - dijo de pronto una chica que estaba escondida tras las alas del dragón y saludó a todos, muy quitada de la pena - ¡Hola chicos! ¿De casualidad han visto unos dragones jugando con una pelotita?

Nadie respondió, todos estaban boquiabiertos, mirándola, ella portaba una chaqueta larga, ajustada hasta la cintura, y abierta, con mangas estilo victoriana y un cuello de tortuga, lucía pantalones de cuero muy pegados y botas largas, todos en color negro con verde oscuro.

-Me llamo Mariana ¡hola a todos! ¡hola! ¿Ustedes hablan? ¿Do you speak english? ¿Sie sprechen ingles? ¿Vous parlez l'anglais? ¿Parlate il inglese? ¿Você fala ingles? ¿Hablan inglés? ¿Esta es una escuela para sordos? - y les hizo unas señas, pero todos seguían petrificados.

-¡Esa! - de pronto gritó otra chica en el cielo, montada en un dragón color verde esmeralda - ¡Ven a ver lo que he encontrado!

-¡Ya subo Diana! - sonrió Mariana y al dar un pequeño salto, un par de alas doradas, enormes y casi transparentes, surcaron de su espalda y la chica se elevó ¿Volando? hacia la otra que le hacía señas - ¡AHI LES ENCARGO A CARAMELO! - gritó y caramelo lanzó un poco de humo por sus fauces, se giró en torno de los chicos y se relamió el hocico con su lengua larga.

-Me voy a desmayar - gimió una de las chicas... claro que no falta la que inicie la histeria.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH - pegó un alarido la Cho Chang y fue que todo mundo comenzó a correr... y el dragón, les dio un vistazo como diciendo ¿que le pasa a estos humanos?

-¿Que fue eso? - murmuró Mariana cuando vio a todos que corrían de un lugar a otro.

-Creo que ya reaccionaron... ¿Y si le empiezan a echar maldiciones a caramelo?

-Entonces se los comerá ¡y lo siento por él! porque el dolor de panza no se le quitará en un mes...  
-Mariana, si caramelo se come a uno solo... te van a castigar...

-¡Aquí vienen las chicas!

-UH, UH, UH - venía una de las chicas, bailando sobre el lomo de su dragón, sin caerse con una habilidad tremenda.

-¿Que hay? - era Alkyon que cargaba la quaffle, ya sin fuego y media quemada (nomas tantito)

-¡Parece que ya se divirtieron nuestras mascotas! ¡Ahora podemos ir a Hogwarts para presentar nuestras cartas de cambio de escuela! ¿donde quedará? me pareció ver un castillo pero...

-Mira abajo - dijo Ana que estaba mas atrás - ¡Eso caramelo, cómetelos!

Caramelo alzó la vista con sus ojos rojos tapatíos y lanzo un gruñido y una bola de fuego, el pobre e inocente animalito... ya estaba harto de escuchar tanto griterío del viejerío y hombrerío.

-Será mejor que los dejemos a todos en un lugar seguro, antes que quieran sacrificarlos.

-¡Bueno, entonces dejemos a los dragones en la entrada y entremos solo con nuestras maletas! - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-FIU, FIUUU - le lanzo Mariana un chiflido a Caramelo, quien retomó el vuelo, ella descendió a su lomo y todas se dirigeron a la entrada del castillo, dejándolos a orillas del lago, pa que nadaran un poquito, ellas bajaron sus maletas, y se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo, ni Filch protestó, petrificado al ver los dragones rugiendo.

Dumbledore las recibió ya bien controlado, pues afortunadamente, sus alumnos estaban bien, aunque con un ataque de nervios (lo cual era una exageración para las chicas, digo, ¡son solo unos dragones!)

-Esta es la carta de su directora... veamos...

_**"Estimado Director Dumbledore: **_

_**  
Por motivos de seguridad, hemos decidido aceptar su ayuda para cuidar a algunas de las "señoritas" (me reservo la prueba con el unicornio para comprobarlo) que corren mas peligro en nuestro colegio, ya que el inombrable anda suelto y podría intentar su secuestro para utilizar sus poderes... y debido a que son capaces de decirle que si al señor tenebroso, mejor las envío. **_

_**Espero que se porten bien, no anden utilizando y malgastando sus poderes, ni lastimando a sus compañeros, a pesar que la escuela Draconis es solo para señoritas, son bien pesadas entre ellas mismas. **_

_**  
Envio saludos y besos. ATTE. la directora Mónica del Angel. **_

_**  
P.D. Posteriormente enviaré al profesor de las artes oscuras que me solicitó. " **_

-Bien señoritas...

-Seño - dijo una de ellas muy bajito y casi se muere de risa

-Ya quisieras - dijo Diana - ni quien te haga el favor...

-Estarás muy buena - respondió la otra... y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se andaban enterrando las uñas.

-Las clases tienen una semana que empezaron, aun no decido a que casas mandarlas, mientras tanto, estarán todas juntas y asistirán a las clases de sexto... ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo - alzó la mano Alkyon

-Dígame señorita...

-¿Cuantos chicos solteros hay en sexto?

-¿Perdón?

-Usted sabe, ya cansa ver tanta vieja en Draconis, me interesa saber si hay chicos solteros porque yo ando bien...

-¿Urgida? - dijo Ana entre dientes

-¡NO! digo que ando bien... dispuesta a tener muchos amigos, pero solteros

-Ajá...

-Sean amigables, pórtense bien y tendrán muchos amigos... veamos, hay unas chicas muy calladas... ¿sus nombres por favor? para checar la lista que me envió la directora...

-Mariana, Alkyon, Ana, Diana, Skaty, Japiera, Nenyeina y Francisca - pero esta última no respondió y Dumbledore alzó la vista - ¿En donde está esa señorita?

-No sabemos, le juramos que venía tras nosotras... Francis... Fran... Pancha...¡Vieja loca en donde te metiste!

-Pero falta otra - advirtió Mariana - ¿No venía en la lista una tal Bere?

-¡Oh, sí... Bere!

-¿Se habrán caído del dragón, ambas compartían uno...

-No, porque las vi que iban tras nosotras con su dragón pepito, pero...

-Entonces... ¿Donde están?

Bere y Panchis (esta última ya muy conocida) estaban espiando tras los vestidores de quidditch, en donde los chicos pasaban el susto y se cambiaban de ropa.

-¡Que susto pase Harry! - se quejaba Ron, mientras se quitaba las botas del uniforme de quidditch - ¡creo que palidecieron hasta mis pecas!

-Pos yo las veo rete bien - susurraba Panchis a Bere mientras el pelirrojo se quitaba la capucha y luego la camisa.

-No voy a cerrar los ojos - advirtió Bere justo cuando Harry se atravesó ya sin camisa.

-Yo menos manita...mira nomas, la carne pegada al hueso es mejor...

-Exageras, no están tan flacos...

-UYUYUYYYY - gimieron cuando un rubio furioso entró al vestidor y también andaba con poca ropa y mostraba algunos rasguños en su pecho.

-¡Escúchame bien Potter, reanudaremos el partido mañana, con dragones o sin él!

-¿Muy valiente no? ¡Fuiste el primero en correr! - gritó Ron

-¡Estoy hablando con el patrón no con sus empleados!

-¡Mira Malfoy te voy a romper la cara!

-Jajaja ¿tu y cuantos mas, Weasley?

-Yo solito puedo partirte la cara Malfoy - le dio un empujón y Draco le dio otro. En el escondite, Panchis se ponía una servilleta blanca en su cuello.

-¿Para que te pones eso chica?

-Es que me quiero almorzar un pollito...

-¿Y tú crees que se deje?

-¿Pa que crees que existe el Imperius?

-¡Ese hechizo está prohibido!

-No para mi, querida amiga, mira nomas, los gallos ya se andan magullando sus carnes - chilló Panchis cuando Draco se agarraba a golpes con Ron, Harry intervenía, pero Zabini se lo impedía - como que así no sabe muy buena manita...

-¡Te voy a matar Weasley!

-¡Estaré manco, Malfoy!

(En tanto, en la escuela buscaban a las chicas perdidas, sin localizarlas)- ¿En donde estarán? - chillaban - ¡Esas siempre se pierden en el camino!

-Para mi que están escondidas por ahí...

-Nada profesor - llegaba McGonagall - no están en el colegio...

-Entonces ¡Puede que estén en los vestidores de quidditch!

-Pero ahí están los jugadores cambiándose de ropa, ya hubieran protestado, profesor...

-¿Chicos cambiándose en los vestidores, ah?

-¿Panchis y Bere desaparecidas, ha?

-¡Vamos! - dijeron todas, seguramente, ahí debían estar ese par... y ese par, disfrutaba de los golpes que se daban en el pequeño vestidor, hasta que de pronto, Draco trastabilló, se fue hacia atrás, jaló una manta gruesa que tapaba un hueco y... ahí era donde estaban las chicas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Chale güerito, de haberlo sabido te tiendo mis brazos pa que caigas en ellos!

-¡Hola bombones! - sonrió Bere, mirándolos cual lobo a su presa... con cara de hambre

-¡CHICAS! - gritó Ron

-¡Y EXTRAÑAS! - gimió Draco - ¿Quienes son?

-Hola chicos... mj... mucho gusto... este... pos nos perdimos ¿verdad Bere?

-Este... sí, claro... nos perdimos...

-¿Se perdieron? - gruñó Draco - ¿Y entonces que diablos hacían escondidas ahí?

-Este... pues... mj... buscando la salida ¿que cosas no?

-FUERA DE AQUI - gritó Harry

-Uy, ya nos vamos ¡que genio! - se alzaron de hombros, pero al dar un paso, se miraron con picardía y salieron a prisa diciendo y haciendo...

-¡Adiós niños! - y dándoles un golpe en sus nachitas tan a prisa que cuando reaccionaron, las chicas estaban afuera riéndose y ellos con una pompa ardiéndole por el manotazo... ¡¡¡ay pero cuanto descaro!

-¡Señoritas, donde andaban! - de pronto a medio pasillo se encontraron con sus compañeras

-Nos perdimos... ¡pero ya nos encontraron!

-¡Ay sí, que compañeritas tan inteligentes tenemos!

-¿Porque están corriendo?

-Es que...

Y de pronto, la puerta se abrió y los chicos salieron furiosos para decirles que se fueran y... las compañeritas de Bere y Panchis, quedaron viendo fijamente a los chicos, quienes estaban, despeinados (que sexy), a medio vestir (mas sexy) y uno que otro solo con toalla en la cintura

-¡Vayanse de...! - Harry ya no terminó la frase, al ver que de dos chicas, pasaron a mas de cinco, y todas les miraron desde la punta del pelo hasta el dedo gordo del pie derecho, y al parecer, ninguna fue tan pudorosa como para taparse los ojos...

-Auxilio, auxilio, esos tíos nos perseguían - dijo Bere muy bajito

-¿Y no se dejaron atrapar? - susurró Alkyon

-Es que son muchos...

-¿Que sucede? - llegó de pronto el director...

-AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY - gritó Bere - señor director, señor director, que vergüenza, que contrariedad, que bochorno, que pena para una señorita decente como yo (ssssssssssiiiiiii)

-¿que pasa niña?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY... es que entramos por error a vestuarios de esos chicos y casi se nos van encima... AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY (esta técnica teatral es de las que Ana hacia en otro de mis fics)

-¿Como es posible?

-¡Mentira! - protestó Harry

-¡Solo somos dos niñas indefensas! ¿Que le hemos echo que nos tratan tan mal? ¿Como creen que somos tan indecentes como para querer ver sus miserias... digo, su cuerpo sin ropa? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, mis padres me repudiarían por eso...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Tranquila señorita, estoy seguro que los muchachos no querían hacerle daño... es lógico que se molestaran porque entraron sin querer en el vestidor

-¿Sin querer? - gruñó el pecoso, digo, Ron

-Si señor director profesor de Hogwarts...

-Bueno, pasado el susto... ¡Ustedes, terminen de vestirse! vamos chicas, hay que llevarlas a las que serán sus habitaciones, en lo que vemos lo de las casas...

-Si querido director...

Y todas antes de volverse para seguir a Dumbledore, les hicieron señas, guiños de ojos y una de ellas por ejemplo, Diana, hizo una pistolita con su mano - ¡hay que cargarla! - dijo y en los dos dedos que simulaba el cañon, descargó muchos besos, apuntó a los chicos y disparó besos a todos...

Y enseguida todas se fueron corriendo tras el director, mientras se aguantaban las risas, dejando boquiabiertos a los chicuelos.

-Pues están guapas - dijo Zabini, carraspeando

-¿Te tocó un disparo de beso? - preguntó Dean a Justin

-Sí... directo a mi cabeza

-¡Que chicas!


	2. Mi Querido Esclavo o bien ¡auxilio, qui

Capítulo 2:

**Mi Querido Esclavo (o bien ¡auxilio, quisiera estar ¿muerto!)**

Al día siguiente, todas las chicas tuvieron su primera clase, transformaciones con McGonagall, y como todas eran muy unidas (sí, claro) pues se sentaron atrás, para contemplar la belleza, la galanura, y la extrema inteligencia de los chicos de Gryffindor... bueno, ni tanta, comenzando con la de Neville, y con eso de que Harry no cantaba mal las rancheras...

En fin, después de media hora, ya todas estaban hartas ¿como que solo había que transformar una silla en un perro y viceversa? tan fácil que era convertir la mesa en una mantícora y les arrancara la cabeza a todos?

-Vale tía que me estoy mas aburrida que un elfo alcoholizado - protestó Scaty

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? la greñuda es la única que lo ha logrado hacer y luego con esa maestra de pocas y malaspulgas.

-Chales manita, si sigo aquí, me crecerán raices - bostezó la pancha

-La profa McGonamalaspulgas ni caso nos hace...

-A de pensar que estamos en clases especiales ¿Ya ven? les dije que no se pusieran ese look de niñas taradas, porque luego nos con funden

-¡Ta rada la más chica de tu casa y creo que eres tú! ¿No les parece divertido como el gordito solo ha con vertido una sola pata de la silla en una de perro?

-¿Y que me dices del piojo lentudo? (extrañaba esta frase)

-¿Te refieres a Harry-papacito-potter? - suspiró Mariana

-¡Ay chica, que malos gustos, ni que estuviera tan bueno, pancha tiene razón, es un pio jo y con lentes!

-¡Pues ya quisiera ese piojito pegado a mi cabe cita!

-Y luego dicen que no andan urgidas...

-Yo me salgo - se estiró Scaty - ¡Que alguien haga una distracción!

-Yo la hago - alzó la mano Vico, tomando una hoja de papel, hizo algunas bolitas, la colocó en la punta de su va rita y... - ¡_Inflamarus y saltaos_! - la agitó despacito y la bolita de papel, en vuelta en llamas, saltó, directo a la cabeza de Hermione, que ni en cuenta.

-Listo, solo hay que esperar...

Y cierto, de pronto, los chicos que estaban cerca de ella, como que comenzaron a oler medio raro.

-Inf...inf... ¿Huelen algo?

-Como algo que se quema - y se volvieron a ver a todas partes

-Yo no veo nada - dijo Hermy - ¡No pierdan el tiempo y sigan intentándolo!

-¡ay! - gritó Neville, cuando vio que un humo negruzco comenzaba a brotar del cabello de su amiga - ¡Hermy... Hermy... tu, tu, tu, tu...!

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu cabello se está quemando!

-¿Qué dices? - se levantó la mano para tocarse y fue que sintió lo caliente - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO

-Vaya con la muchacha - dijo Ana a Nenyeina - ¿Qué no sabe que la quema de brujas ya paso de moda?

-Es que es una chica que le gusta quemarse - agregó Alkyon

-¡Me voy! - dijo Scaty, saliendo del salón, al ver que todos estaban corriendo de un lugar a otro

-Te acompaño - salió Panchis tras ella y ya no vieron como en su desesperación, Neville le vaciaba una jarra de agua en la cabeza de Hermy.

Scaty y Panchis salieron del salón, caminando de aquí para allá, hasta dar con las mazmorras, claro, topándose con la gata del señor Filch, la señora Norris, que les maulló como con acusación.

-Mira manita, la gata te reconoce...

-Cálmate pancha o no te la acabas... ¡pero que gata mas escandalosa!

-¿Hablas idioma gatuno?

-Más bien perruno... pero el de los chicos, jejeje...

-Que graciosa eres manita, te brota por todas partes, ya en serio, que esa gata maulla re feo.

-Pues entonces cállala...

-¡**Petríficus total**! - le lanzó el hechizo y la gata quedó como estatua y ellas muy tranquilamente siguieron su camino, en las mazmorras, se detuvieron cuando el rubio, alto, guapo, distinguido, que parecía un semidiós... parásito pelot... mj... digo, que Draquito, le hacía una escena a una slytherin de quinto.

-¡Lo siento Liv, pero ya no quiero nada contigo! - decía muy autoritario, casi, casi la miraba desde arriba y casi, casi, la pisaba.

-¡Pero Draco, yo te quiero!

-Ya me aburriste Liv, tengo otros intereses..

-¡Pero solo anduvimos un día! - casi le lloraba la chicuela - ¡Dame otra oportunidad!

-No, lo siento, yo no ando dos veces con la misma persona.

Panchis y Scaty hacían gestos y muecas al ver la soberbia actuación del rubio y al menos Panchis hacía gestos como de querer vomitar por lo que le decía a la pobrecita sly.

-¡No puedes dejarme Draco!

-Puedo y lo estoy haciendo, Liv, déjame en paz, se que después de tenerme y perderme, es horrible para ti y no creo que te sea fácil vivir con eso, pero, ya lo superarás... algún día...

-Mira nomás al angelito, lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de pend...

-¡Pancha!

-Pos dijo que solo anduvo con ella un día... ya me imagino que batió su propio record... ¡seguro que la que ande con el mas de una semana, le gana a su soberbia!

-¡A que puedo hacerlo! - dijo Scaty

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... si tu tas igual

-¿¿¿¿YO?

-Pos si... a ver ¿cuanto tardaste con tu último novio?

-MUCHO TIEMPO POR SUPUESTO - gruñó Scaty - **17 horas **

-Te apuesto manita que no puedes estar ni el contigo, ni tu con el, mas de dos días

-¡Claro que puedo, es guapo!

-Tu último novio fue guapote, más que el...

-Es que no me entendía

-¿Y este si? no lo creo... mas bien diría que ese muñequito viviente, no te dura ni 48 horas.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¡Hola chicas!

-¡Vaya, te escapaste Vico! ¿como va todo en la clase?

-Pues la greñuda, furiosa por su cabello ¡que exagerada! solo se le chamuscaron dos o tres cabellos... ¡uyuyuy! que niños - hizo a un lado a sus amigas, mientras que Liv se iba llorando, Draco sacaba su cigarrito y se ponía a fumar, cuando Zabini, Crabble, Goyle y Paris se le acercaron.

-¿Que le hiciste a Liv, Draco?

-Me aburría, la mandé a volar - dijo muy engreído, mientras se peinaba su cabello rubio y largo, con dos gajos que le caían en la frente y lo hacían lucir mas que guaposo.

-Con esta es la numero 15 que botas en menos de un mes chico - dijo Zabini sacando una libreta - ya rompiste tu record, has pasado por todas las chicas de nuestra casa...

-Pero con las de otras casas no podrás, aunque les gustes, eres la oveja negra y ellas niñas bien...

-Es verdad... ¿y ahora?

-Con una de las nuevas...

-O con todas... total ni me conocen ¿tu que dices Paris?

-Pues ataca Draco, no pierdes nada, antes que les vayan con el cuento de tu famita...

-¡Ay, que papacito es ese chico! - a panchis casi se le cae la baba al ver a Paris - ¡te pongo casa, carruaje y media docena de dragones, así me lo recetó el sanador!

-pues a mi el sanador - dijo Vico sin dejar de contemplar al morenazo de Zabini - me ha quitado, el whisky de fuego, el tabaco y los hongos alucinógenos

-Vamos Vico ¿fue el sanador o te lo quitaron en la aduana mágica internacional ahora que pasamos con nuestros dragones?

-¡Y yo le regalo mis ojos al rubio! - suspiró Scaty interrumpiéndolas

-¡No manita, mejor regálale un espejo pa que ya no se las este dando de muy galán esa méndiga alimaña harapienta!

-¿Escucharon lo que dijo? ¡Dice que va a andar con alguna de nosotras! yo paso, los rubios no son mi tipo - dijo Vico - prefiero a los morenos... como ese

-Mmmm, pues la única que le haría caso es Scaty, mírala, pero no creo que duren...

-¡Claro que sí!

-Apostemos... ¡cien galeones a que no dura contigo ni un día!

-¿Cien galeones? ¿estás loca?

-Sí... ¿cien galeones?

-¿Aceptas cheques?

Por otra parte, Draco y los otros chicos, se habían alejado sin querer, un poco mas, y ellas ya no escuchaban lo que hablaban.

-escucha Draco, tienes muy mala fama, mejor no tengas novia...

-Pero yo quiero una...

-¡Pero amigo, no te duran, luego las cortas! y ellas terminan llorando... mejor vuelve con una de tus ex...

-No, no, no, quiero una nueva, una diferente, es que todas son tan aburridas... no saben como entretenerme, por eso, me les voy, me pierden, se quedan sin mí

-Entonces para que cambie tu reputación, amigo querido, debes durar por lo menos... una semana o dos, con tu nueva novia ¿que dices?

-¿Tanto tiempo?

-Claro, así las otras chicas, ven que has cambiado y entonces, sin duda, se pondrán a tus pies, si por lo menos aguantas dos semanas con una nueva conquista...

-No creo que lo logre - soltó Paris una risotada - esa nueva chica tendría que tener estómago de acero, vamos Draco, reconócelo, si no te consideraran galán, nadie te perdería el asco

-¡Oigan, yo puedo mantener un noviazgo decente y se los voy a demostrar, tendré una nueva novia y dos semanas son el límite para demostrar que soy un buen novio!

-Si no duras dos semanas con ella Draco - le advirtió Paris - nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerte la vida miserable y que en lo que te quede en el colegio, ninguna chica voltee a verte.

-Ya lo veremos, es un trato - y todos se dieron la mano...

Sí... ya veremos, quien se cansa primero de quien y porqué... pobre, pobrecito, pobrecito, pobrecito

Las chicas regresaron con las demás, quienes aún no dejaban de reirse por lo sucedido a Hermione, y se marcharon a la siguiente clase, la de cuidados de criaturas mágicas, con los de Gryffindor y los Slytherin, al llegar Hagrid ya tenía unas criaturitas por ahi, y mientras les explicaba la teoría... pocas perdían tiempo.

Por ejemplo, Mariana se fue a repegar por donde Harry y le sonrió un poco descarada y fingió poner atención en la clase, aunque estaba más interesada en la estatura del chico, cuantas respiraciones por minuto, si se rascaba la cabeza o si bostezaba.

Alkyon, se interpuso entre un chico llamado Andrew y Padma, la cual, quería con el, pero éste solo la consideraba su amiga. claro que Padma casi se la come con los ojos cuando ella la hizo a un lado sin pedir permiso.

Scaty se dio una vuelta y se fue a sentar a una bardita, en donde se cruzó la pierna, y fingió desinterés en todo, hasta en Draco que estaba a un metro de ella, con sus guaruras, Zabini y Paris... excepto los guarros, era una buena foto de lo mejor de Sly y de Hogwarts.

-Mira Draco, una de las nuevas a la vista, es guapa, anda, ataca...

-¿Será la más guapa?

-¡Vamos chico! ¿Miedo?

-Draco Malfoy no conoce el miedo Paris

-Recuerda... dos semanas... solo dos semanas y tendrás la atención de las chicas...

-Pero jefe, esas chicas no tienen la culpa de que tú...

-Cállate Goyle, a ti ni quien te pele...

Crabble y Goyle se miraron con cara de resignación, ya que los dos estaban medio federicos, o sea, feitos, pero el que pasaba un poquito, pero muy, muy a duras penas, como diciendo ¡si no queda de otra! era Gregory Goyle.

Draco, se compuso mejor su cabello, checó su aliento y se acercó a Scaty

(NOOOOOOOOOOO, Draco, aléjate de ella de inmediato y cuéntaselo a quien mas confianza le tengas, yo se lo que te digo, aléjate de ella que no te conviene)

-Hola - se acercó seductor - me llamo Draco... Draco Malfoy ¿y tu?

-Scaty... hola Draco, mucho gusto en conocerte ¿sly?

-La mejor casa niña ¿te gusta Howgarts?

-Claro, tiene chicos muy, muy, muy interesantes... aunque pensé que no tenían interés en nosotras porque se portaron un tanto... miedosos, con nuestros dragones y lo que es nosotras, "miedo" es una palabra que no está en nuestro vocablo.

-Bueno, no es usual estar con dragones, mj, pero bueno, cuando te vi, me dije... Draco, ella es una chica bella, no puedes permitir que alguien mas te la gane (¡ay, pero que mentiroso!)

-¿En serio?

-Sí claro... tú y yo seríamos la pareja perfecta, digo, si es que no tienes novio...

-No ( y si lo tenía ¡a quien le importa!) no tengo compromisos... ¡hey! ¿no me estarás pidiendo ya que ande contigo? apenas y te conozco...

-Pues probemos, suelo ser adorable (mmmm... que rápido) esto puede ser amor a primera vista.

-Bueno - sonrió Scaty (¡creo que se rompió el record... esto fue como...me gustas ¿andamos? pos si!) - en mi segundo día ya tengo al novio mas guapo del colegio... le diré a mis amigas que no estaré el resto de la tarde con ellas ¿te parece?

-Perfecto - sonrió Draco y se volvió a hacerle señas a sus amigos, y Paris le mostró un reloj, señalando que las dos semanas comenzaban a correr... sí, como no... pobrecito, pobrecito, pobrecito...

Cuando las compañeras de Scaty se enteraron, se miraron unas a otras resignadas - ¡Orale, eso fue rápido, pero no tanto como cuando Ana aceptó a su último novio!

-¿Porque lo dices Vico?

-Pues porque ni bien se le había acercado el sujeto diciéndole... "Ana, yo quiero pedirte" y ella respondió de inmediato "si quiero"

-Que exageras - gruñó Ana - prometo que para la otra, por lo menos lo dejaré terminar la frase.

-Pues Scaty, Pancha y yo, acordamos una apuesta - dijo Vico - que Draco no dura con ella ni dos días...

-¿No es mucho dos días? - preguntó Mariana - yo diría que con un par de horas...

-Pero por lo menos que le de un faje y luego lo bote...

-¡Oigan! no me quieran mucho... Draco y yo... seremos novios mucho tiempo...

-Ajá...

-Bueno Scaty, supongo que Draco, sin enterarse, primero tendrá que pasar la prueba...

-Sí... ya lo sabrán...

Y pa no hacerla muy cansada, en la tarde, Scaty y Draco, andaban explorándose las muelas, digo, tenían primero que perderse el asco, y asi, juntar sus bocas y así, fajarse nomas un poquito... si por lo menos no resultaba, Scaty ya aumentaba uno mas, a su lista... ¡ah, caray! yo que pensaba que era Draco...

En fin, cuando se besuquearon hasta donde quisieron y cuando mas encantado estaba Draco de que tal vez, si duraría con ella unas dos semanas antes de botarla, entonces Scaty dijo.

-Draco, amor, chiquito, precioso, cosita... tengo que hacer lo que me corresponde hoy, así que... ¿me acompañas? luego podremos seguir dándonos ricos besotes.

-Claro que sí, te acompaño a donde quieras Scaty

-Gracias - sonrió, lo jaló del brazo y lo guió, al principio, todo era risas y besitos en la mano, pero cuando pusieron un pie en...

-¿Al bosque prohibido? - casi se le cayeron los calz... pantalones a Draco (reconozcan que solo no es tan valiente)

-Claro, me toca dar de comer a nuestros dragones, anda corazón, vamos, que están muy al fondo...

-Pero, pero, pero... el bosque... es ... prohibido... hay... hay... hay... hombres lobo... vampiros... arañas giganres... manticoras... yo... yo...

-¡Y no es emocionante! - sonrió Scaty - tantas criaturas peligrosas juntas, divinas, es tan chévere, que ser de las primeras en venir aquí, es genial.

-¡Pero, pero... corremos peligros!

-Me río del peligro y tu igual papacito, anda, deja de andar de payasito - lo arrastró adentro del bosque, y claro, que se dejaron escuchar, los aullidos, gruñidos, lamentos y cosas horrorosas, Draco ya sentía que veía cosas entre los arbustos y temía que un lobo o un vampiro se le fuera encima (o Skaty... jejeje)

-S... Scaty... yo... yo...

-¿No te parece emocionante? - de pronto, la chica se volvió hacia el, acorralándolo en un árbol, tomándolo por el cuello y ella acercó su rostro y al sonreir... pudo que Draco hubiera visto visiones, pero le pareció, le pareció ver... ¿un par de colmillos? ¡eso no lo tenía antes! tururururu tururururu

Draco parpadeó y de pronto, Scaty ya no tenía colmillos, el chico pensó que tenía visiones... el miedo de estar en el bosque prohibido lo ponía nervioso. trató de controlarse y en buscar irse de inmediato de ese sitio, pero la chica parecía tener mucha fuerza y prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando hacia dentro.

-Oye Scaty, creo que queda muy lejos y ya está anocheciendo, la luna ya salió y...

-Adoro la noche, la luna y las estrellas... dime una cosa Draco ¿te gustaría volar conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¿como?

-¡Anímate! - dijo y cuando el chico se percató, un par de alas salieron de su espalda, grandes y picudas, ella sostuvo con fuerza las manos de Draco y de pronto, el no sentía el suelo, ambos volaban por los aires.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - gritó el chico horrorizado, al ver como se elevaban muchos metros del suelo - ¿QUIEN EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES?

-¿Porque crees que se llama Escuela Draconis? Todas llevamos sangre de dragón en las venas... - respondió mientras seguían subiendo y subiendo, y si, las alas que ella tenía, parecían de dragón

-¡Bájame, bájame ya! - gruñía el chico, mirando como ahora ella solo lo sostenía con un brazo y avanzaban mas, no era lo mismo, volar sobre una escoba que ser llevado por una chica dragón.

-¡Diviértete chico! que la luna es hermosa y la brisa es fresca...

-¡Me estoy mareando! ¡Bájame Scaty!

-Bueno - sonrió Scaty y de pronto ¡le suelta la mano!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - gritó el chico horrorizado al ver como caía rápidamente hacia el suelo

-¡Atrápenlo! - dijo Scaty, cuando uno de los dragones, surcó la copa de los árboles y Draco cayó en su lomo, golpeando su hermoso cuerpecito, y la chica, pensaba que él, se estaba divirtiendo - siiiiiiiiiiiiii, esto es ser libreeeeeeeeee

-Ay no, ay no, ay no - chillaba Draco al ver que estaba sobre el lomo de un colacuerno

-¿Te diviertes amor mío? - descendió Scaty al lomo del dragón que llevaba en el hocico un centauro y se lo andaba cenando (espero que no sea firenze)

-Quiero irme al colegio - dijo a media voz...

-¡Pero si apenas empieza la diversión, vamos, no seas apretado, la noche es joven, nosotros también, las chicas del colegio Draconis, sabemos divertirnos!

-No, no, no, no... quiero ir a casa...

Scaty se decepcionó terriblemente, le estaba ofreciendo a Draco una noche de diversión sin límites... en donde le mostraría el cielo (y lo que quisiera ver) pero ahora resulta que el sly no quería divertirse y estaba aterrado de estar sobre el lomo de un inofensivo colacuerno, mientras masticaba la cabeza del centauro...¡que exagerado este niño!

Así que de inmediato, ordenó al dragón que los llevara a los linderos, en donde, Draco regresó a la sala sly, sano y salvo, y ella muy decepcionada, ni le dirigió la palabra... y al día siguiente, sin aun decirle nada a sus amigas, al ver a Draco entrando al comedor, se dirigió hacia él y...

-¡Plaf! - una bofetada

-¡Oye!

-¡Óyeme tú, macho de quinta, estoy muy decepcionada de ti! ¡Pensé que serías un novio excelente y me resultaste un bueno para nada! ¡Así que no tiene mucho caso que tu y yo sigamos de novios, desde este momento TE CORTO! - gritó y todas los chicos y las chicas, se volvieron a verlos ¿acaso por primera vez en su vida, estaban cortando a Draco Malfoy?

Las amigas también estaban sorprendidas, la única feliz era Vico, ya tenía que pensar en que se gastaría sus 100 galeones.

-Te lo dije - codeó Paris a Zabini

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no duraría...

-¡Pero ella lo acaba de tronar!

-¡Guau! es verdad... ¡ahora si le dieron en la torre a Draco!

Y hasta sus amigas estaban sorprendidas de que lo estuviera cortando que, hasta tiraron los libros de la impresión a los pies de los guarros de Draco, que también estaban asombrados que estuvieran cortando a su jefecito.

-¡Oye tu grandulón! - le dió un zape Bere a Goyle.

-¡Auch! ¿que te pasa?

-Levanta nuestros libros y llévatelos a la mesa ¡apúrate!

-¿Porqué? - chilló Goyle

-¡Porque lo mando y ordeno yo! - y le tronó los dedos - y rapidito porque no tengo tu tiempo.

-¿Estás loca? - refunfuñó el chico, Bere estaba mal de la cabeza si pensaba que él, le serviría de criado, con un patrón bastaba.

-Tú - se dirigió Panchis hacia el - ¿como te llamas vaca parada?

-¡Mi nombre es Gregory Goyle y no soy una vaca parada, ya estoy bajando de peso!

-Pues mira Goyito... mejor apúrate y lleva nuestros libros a la mesa, porque si no, no sabes, la Berito, es chiquita pero peligrosa... anda, apúrate, que ella no tiene tu tiempo...

-¡Pero yo! - y se volvió a ver a Bere que estaba parada muy sexy viendo como Scaty hacía trizas la reputación de Draco delante de todos, y luego no le pareció mala idea congraciarse con esa chica...

-¡Pero es que eres peligrosa! - gritó Draco de pronto, no hayando otra cosa mas que decir y entonces...  
Pues como que en Escuela Draconis, les dan clases de teatro, porque Scaty comenzó a hacer un drama de aquellos, y hasta haciendo que unas lágrimas se derramaran.

-¿Peligrosa YO? ¡Pero si soy una chica tierna, dulce, delicada, indefensa, que solo quería un novio decente, formal y divertido! pero tu no eres así y ahora dices que soy peligrosa...

-¡Lo eres!

-¡Solo porque tengo un dragón no quiere decir que sea peligrosa! ¡Oh, merlín! ¿que eh echo para merecer esto? ¡PUES CON MAS RAZON, TE CORTO, TU YA NO ERES MI NOVIO! ¡COBARDE!

Y terminado de decir eso, se fue hacia la mesa en donde Goyle le acomodaba los libros a Bere, le acercaba la jarra de jugo de calabaza y le quitaba a otro el plato de empanadas para dárselo a ella.

-¿Y ese? - señaló Scaty a Goyle

-Pues... mi sirviente - se alzó de hombros - es mejor tener uno que un novio bueno para nada ¿jugo?

-Lo necesito...

-Oye Scaty - susurró Vico - ¿Y mis cien galeones?

-Te los doy el fin de semana Vico. ¡No seas tan despiadada! ¿Acaso no ves que estoy sufriendo?

-Si tú estás sufriendo - sonrió Diana - nosotras somos unas hermanas de la caridad, fíjate... oye que el chico no aguantó el paseo...

-Oye Mariana ¿le piensas dar el mismo paseo a Potter, en caso de conquistarlo?

-Sip, solo espero que no sea tan cobarde como el tal Draco...

-¿Y como lo conquistarás? como que lo veo muy lejano.

-Bueno, o es por las malas... o es a la fuerza, ya elegirá...

-¡Goyle! - dijo Bere en alto - mis amigas no caben aquí, quita a esos estorbos para que ellas se sienten - señalando unos chicos que ocupaban unas sillas.

-¡Claro que sí! - dijo y al instante los corrió a todos, mientras las amigas se miraban unas a otras, con la boca abierta.

¡¡¡¡eso es mandar!


	3. Cuando tu Dragón interior despierta

Capítulo 3:

Cuando tu Dragón interior despierta 

Sí, fue el gran chisme del día, Draco no lo podía creer, estaba en boca de todos, que el había sido cortado y tachado de cobarde ¿como era posible? Skaty iba con la frente en alto, junto a sus amigas. Hasta entrar a una clase de herbología, en donde la señora Sprout, se esmeraba con unas rosas que en ves de lanzar aroma, lanzaba gas venenoso.

Diana se andaba paseando entre los Hufflepuff, cuando descubrió a un chico encantador, Pierre, que se esmeraba en que sus rosas no le lanzaran el gas tóxico en la cara, cuando ella se acercó.

-Hola ¿como van tus rosas?

-Bien... eh... ¿y las tuyas?

-Perfectas - respondió... y les lanzó una mirada, la verdad, era que sus rosas, no se porqué razón, se estaban muriendo, pero como odiaba la herbología, pues no le interesaba.

-Ponte el cubreboca - le indicó - estas flores de repente envían el gas tóxico que te puede hacer daño... podrías morir si te directo en la...

Y no terminó de decir, una de las rosas escupió el gas en el rostro de Diana, quien miraba con ojos ensoñadores a Pierre, cuando el gas la atacó.

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Que, qué? - gimió sacudiendo el gas de su cara - ¡que feo apesta!

-¡Oh, no, a ocurrido un terrible accidente, llamen a la señora Sprout antes de que ocurra una tragedia! - brincó Pierre

-¿Porqué? - preguntó Diana haciendo gestos y en eso, en vez de caer desmayada al piso, le dieron ganas de estornudar - A...a... a... ¡achú! - estornudó, pero al hacerlo... en vez de que saliera saliva de la boca, salió una pequeña y rápida lengua de fuego, que atacó a la rosa y la quemó.

Obvio, todos quedaron sin habla, bueno, con decirles que hasta las rosas dejaron de echar el gas tóxico.

-¡Di! - protestó Neneyeina - ¡Ya sabes que eres alérgica al veneno de las flores!

-¡Achú! - volvió a estornudar, pero en esta ocasión en la ropa de Pierre.

-¡Cuidado! ¡me quemo, me quemo! - gritó y comenzó a quitarse la túnica, la camisa que se estaban incendiando, hasta que un inteligente le echó agua... pero el bestia se lo echó a la cabeza de Pierre, en vez de la ropa

-UUUUUUUUUUUUU - gimieron las chicas, al ver lo bien que el hufflepuff lucía sin camisa y con el cabello mojado.

-¡Oye Di, ahora estornuda sobre ese otro! - señalaron a Cedric Diggory (vivo aquí y que era primo de Pierre)

-¡Achú! - volvió a estornudar, pero en esta ocasión, en una fuente de agua, en donde, solo así, se le quitaban las ganas y el escozor del estornudo.

-¿Lo ve señora Sprout? por eso le decíamos que Dianita no puede estar en su clase, es alérgica a las flores.

-Que contrariedad - dijo nerviosa la profesora - ¡jovencito, por favor, ve al baño a reponer tu ropa, mira como está de quemada!

-¡yo lo hago! - recogió Diana la ropa de Pierre y salió corriendo del salón

-¡Oye mi ropa! - protestó el chico y salió tras ella.

-¡Esa ladrona! - rieron sus compañeras - a ver si se la devuelve o lo tiene buscándola por todo el colegio.

Y era cierto, mientras Pierre corría de un pasillo a otro, buscando a Diana, ésta lo contemplaba... desde arriba, con sus lindas alitas de dragón, semi transparentes, volando suavemente sobre el y ya había reparado el uniforme, pero a ella, le gustaba verlo así, tan lindo, tan sexy... claro, digno primo de Diggory

Pero apenas fue la señora Sprout a su oficina, todos salieron al pasillo a ver que pasaba con el pobrecito de Pierre, mientras las chicas hacían sus chistes, y en uno de eso, un chico con sangre élfica, se acercó, era Hayden y cuando Nenyeina lo vió, le sonrió y el correspondió.

-¡Cuidado es una chica Draconis! - dijo uno de sus compañeros y Nenyeina se puso seria.

-¿En serio? - sonrió Hayden y por poco y se le caen los calz... a ella ¡era tan deliciosamente guapo! ¿delicioso? ¡oh, oh! - ¿y tu muerdes, echas fuego, masticas, o solo vuelas?

-Pues si quieres te doy una mordidita - suspiró Nenyeina, afilando sus dientecitos, podría estar más alto que ella, pero aunque estuviera de su llavero ¡ese chico como que la merecía! y pareciera no tenerle miedo que era lo mas importante.

-¿Donde estará su compañera? - regresó Pierre, un poco molesto, ya que no la encontraba y ya tenía cola, o sea, otras chicas lo seguían para admirar su cuerpecito - ¡Quiero mi ropa!

-¿Ya buscaste?

-¡Sí y no está!

-Te falta un lugar...

-¿Cual?

-Arriba - señalaron y cuando el alzó la vista, Diana le miraba con los ojos brillantes y con su ropa aferrada a sus manos, sonriendo de tal manera, que si hubiera querido... capaz se lo comía.

Pues sí... Diana miraba con ojos ensoñadores a Pierre, como lucía mostrando su esqueleto y ella sosteniendo fuertemente su ropa entre sus manos, como en un capítulo romántico de una novela, solo hacía falta que mientras se agitaban sus tiernas alas de dragón, corazoncitos de humo gris salieran y los querubines cantaran... pero...

-¡_Efecto reversa_! - se escuchó de pronto, un hechizo se disparó de una varita, que fue directamente al cuerpo de Diana y...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

La chica pegó un grito, cuando sus alas se ocultaron de inmediato y ella... pues...¡que se cae!... mj... encima de Pierre sacándole todo el aire.

-¡ZAZ!

-¡DIANA! - gritaron las chicas y se acercaron a ella, mientras que las que no salieron corriendo, se botaban de la risa... panchis y Alky

-jajajajaja ¿se lastimó? jajajaja ¡¡¡que romantico, caer en brazos de tu amado! Jajaja

-¡Brujas, arpías, traidoras, serpientes! - se quejaba Diana, mientras le ayudaban a ponerla de pie y Pierre se quejaba lastimosamente.

_-Oh, Dieu, un petit dragon de fille m'est tombé sur le sommet et me tue presque_ ! - se quejaba el pobre chico en su mal francés, el cual hasta ya se le andaba olvidando, mientras sus amigos lo jalaban para llevarlo a la enfermería.

-¿QUE PASA AQUI? - llegó Hermy muy molesta - ¡que barbaridad, ustedes solo alteran el orden de esta sagrada escuela! pero como soy autoridad, TODAS, se irán al campo de quidditch

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para que lo limpien! la profesora McGonagall ha dicho que YO tengo la autoridad para castigarlas, asi que lo harán... queremos limpio todo, desde el cesped hasta las butacas...

-Chale, que vieja tan mandona... - protestò la panchis

-¡Y SIN MAGIA!

-Ay no mam...

-¡silencio Bere o nos mandan a lavar los retretes de chicos!

-¿que clase de escuela es esta? - protestò Vico - ¿como se atreven a sugerir que me ensucie mis delicadas manos?

-¡VAYAN YA AL CAMPO A LIMPIARLO! - dijo Hermy molesta - ¡QUE BIEN ALGUNA DE USTEDES QUEMO MI CABELLO!

-Inche greñuda - protestò Japi - pero ya nos la pagarán...

Así pues... media hora mas tarde, todas las chicas Draconis, estaban en la cancha de quiddith, limpiando como chachas (o sea, como limpiadoras domésticas)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY ¡¡¡que hice para merecer tal humillación ! - se quejaba Japi, lastimosamente, mientras estaba sentada en el cesped, arrancando un pasto crecido tras otro, se veía sus uñas perfectas pintandas de negro, que ya de perfectas nada y se volvía a quejar - AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY CUANTO SUFRO

-YA CALLATE JAPI, O SI NO TE HECHIZO PARA QUE NO VUELVAS A HABLAR EN TU VIDA

-¿Tú y cuantas mas querida Mariana? ¿PERO YA VISTE CUANTO DESCARO?

-¿De que o qué?

Se volvieron a Bere, la chica estaba sentada en la sombra, bebiendo un jugo, mientras Goyle recogía la basura del palco de Sly que a ella le correspondía.

-Si bueno, un tipo tan grande y tonto, solo podía servir como criado... - gruñó Scaty que se estaba lamiendo la muñeca de su mano que estaba lastimada

-¡Deja de comportarte como un dragón Scaty! - le dió un zape Alky en su mano - ¡y no es justo que la Bere esté sentada!

-Ya déjenla, lo que pasa es que como nosotras no tenemos a quien mandar y luego que Scaty rompió con su novio a pocas horas de conocerlo... ¡eso quiere decir que los novios no se hicieron para ella!

-Envidia porque ninguna de ustedes ha tenido novio...

-¡Vamos, porque no queremos!

-Claro que sí, es mas, el primero que pase por aquí, caerà rendido a mis pies - se levantó Japi muy segura de si misma

-Si cae, es porque dejamos las mochilas a la entrada... jajajaja

-Lo hipnotizaré con el brillo de mi mirada...

-Pos si porque estás bizca - le bromeó Nenyeina

-¡Ya cállense! brujas... les demostraré...

Japi, muy decidida, se limpió las manos sucias, aunque como su uniforme estaba sucio... digamos que quedó igual, y se acercó a la puerta a ver quien entraba, pero cuando se miró a un espejo y se miró ¡estaba echa un desastre! que glamour ni que nada, aquella parecía la cenicienta, pero en versión remix, o sea, larga.

-¡Oh, cielos! - chilló cuando vio que toda la perfeccion que era (o que creía que era) pues valía queso.

Y tanto valía que cuando Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchey pasó junto a ella, supervisando que estuvieran trabajando, ni siquiera la miró y fue obvio que el veneno de todas, les brotaba.

-Jajajaja ¿no que con el poder de tu mirada? Jajajaja

-No, pos si mija, yo quiero ver a que horas cae rendido a tus pies ¡si se nota que no has perdido el toque!

Japi rechinó los dientes, sacó de la mochila de...de Mariana, una bolsa llena de frascos y tomó uno de ellos con un líquido color púrpura y se dirigió a toda prisa a Justin, el simpático, pero estirado y mírame y no me toques, chico, iba directo a Bere, seguramente para exigirle que dejara en libertad a Goyle y que ella levantara la basura con sus propias manos.

-Oye manita - jaloneó panchis a Mariana - creo que Japi nos va hacer trampa...

-¿Y qué?

-Pos creo que sacó el agua de toloache (liquido que supuestamente le das a alguien pa que se enamore de ti) que guardas en tu mochila y se lo va a dar a ese muñeco estirado que acaba de entrar.

-¿QUE? - entonces se puso de pie, y ya Japi, había puesto el líquido en dardo y estaba a punto de... - ¡NO JAPI, NO HAGAS ESO!

-¿Que pasa? - preguntaron las otras chicas

-¡ESE FILTRO PARA AMORES IMPOSIBLES NO!

Pero Japi ya le había aventado el dardo envenenado, digo, con la poción en su interior y Justin solo sintió el piquete de un mosquito en su cuello y cuando se volvió, Japi, le sonreía con la carita sucia (cuanta ternurita) y ansiosa porque diera efecto.

Y el chico se desmayó... digo, por efecto de la pócima.

-Gory, has el favor de levantar a ese chico y llevarlo a las gradas...

-¿Levantar a ese prefecto presumido? - gruñó Goyle

-Andale "Gory" (por Gregory) no seas malito - le dijo en tono meloso - tu eres fuerte y grande, yo soy una chica delicada y bien educada (pero en un burd... digo...canti...bueno, me explico)no seas malito - y le acarició su cabellito, sonriéndole muy descaradamente.

-Sí... lo que quieras Bere - dijo Goyle y de inmediato se arrastró a Justin hacia una silla, en donde Japi le daba bofetadas para que se despertara.

-Oye, oye chico, despierta, abre esos ojazos europeos tuyos que quiero verlos - le decía Japi - anda niño, despierta, que aqui está, la chica de tus sueños...

-¡Mejor di, pesadillas! - dijo Mariana enojada - ¡Japi, esa fórmula es un experimento! no se ha probado y no sabemos que consecuencias tenga o cuanto dure el efecto... incluso puede no servir

-Ay Mariana, solo tomé una gotita ¡No pasa nada!

-¿Y que pasó con el poder de tu mirada! - preguntó Ana, un tanto burlona

-Bueno, falla de vez en cuando - gruñó y siguió zarandeando a Justin - ¡abre tus ojos corazón mío!

-¿Que pasa aquí? - de pronto entraron un grupo de chicos, con sus escobas de quidditch, y era nada mas y nada menos, que el capitán del equipo de gryffindor, Harry Potter y su equipo, el pelos de zanahoria Weasley y otros mas.

-Nada - dijeron las chicas y se los comieron con la mirada

-Vaya, luces diferente con ropita - se acercó Mariana - ¿van a practicar?

-Este... si... ¿terminaron de limpiar?

-No... - respondió sonriendo y con una pose coqueta, sexy, descarada y por demás provocativa, que se le daba taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan forzadamente a Mariana.

-Mj... ¿no? - y se alejó un poco de ella (si, creo que veía que en cualquier momento le saltaba encima) - ¿que le pasa a Justin, que le hicieron? ¿porque está desmayado?

-No le hicimos nada - protestó Scaty - es que le picó un insecto y es alérgico... ya se le pasará

-¿Y porqué tiene las mejillas tan rojas? ¿Acaso es por la alergia?

-No ¡Japi! deja de abofetear a ese chico!

-¿si no han terminado de limpiar como quieren que juguemos? - protestó el pelirrojo

-Discúlpame zanahoria gigante - se adelantó Ana - te recuerdo que el quidditch es arriba, no abajo, asi que el que haya basura aquí, no significa que no puedas jugar... o... a no ser que no seas tan bueno para el juego...

-¡Soy el mejor guardián que ha existido!

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH - aullaron las chicas - La mejor guardián es...

-Y será siendo MI HUMILDE PERSONA, osea yo - dijo Ana - y tu no podrías con las técnicas de quiddith de mis amigas, sobre todo de las cazadoras... y no tengo que advertir sobre las golpeadoras

-No creo que sean tan buenas sin sus dragones - gruñó Ron

-AAAAAAAAAAH - protestó Mariana - ¿Crees que solo jugamos mientras jugamos? ¿y que tal un juego ahora?

-Si, tengo ganas de patear tu trasero pelirrojo - se adelantó Scaty

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH - aullaron las chicas mientras que Ron se ponía mas rojo que nunca.

-¡Oigan chicas, no sean tan groseras, nosotros no les hemos echo nada!

-Porque no has querido - se adelantó la pancha y Mariana le jaló del brazo

-¿Qué te pasa panchis, yo lo vi primero!

-No es cierto, yo le vi sus cositas primero...

-Y bien, tú eres el capitán - se adelantó Vico - el famoso Harry Potter

-Sí...

-Pues bien "Harry" ¿que tal que tenemos un pequeño juego de quiddith ahora?

-¿Ahorita?

-Sí - dijo Mariana - solo es para demostrarle que también podemos jugar sin dragones... ¿o acaso tienen miedo?

-¿MIEDO? ¿QUIEN DIJO MIEDO? - dijo de pronto otro pelirrojo, Fred Weasley y a cierta chica se le pusieron los ojitos redondos - ¡NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS MIEDO!

-No podemos jugar con ellas - advirtió Harry

-¿Temes lastimarnos? - le puso Mariana las manos en su hombro y parpadeó varias veces - se que somos una chicas delicadas, pero no te preocupes... Harry, que nosotras sabremos afrontar los duros golpes del juego...

-Claro que si Jary - se acercó la pancha apartando a Mariana - como dicen en mi rancho, patéame pero no me dejes

-¿QUE?

-Solo un juego, que al primer gol se termine este encuentro amistoso, o quien primero encuentre la snitch

-MMMMM ¿quien es tu buscador?

-Yo - Mariana apartó a la panchis con fuerza y le puso de nuevo las manos en su brazo - Y déjame decirte... que yo encuentro lo que sea... ¿jugamos, Harry?

-¡Vamos Harry! - sonrió Fred - ¿No tendrás miedo? Nadie se darà cuenta que estamos teniendo un partido con ellas...

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro... acepta, veamos que tan bien juegan sin sus dragones ¿te parece?

-Está bien aceptaremos...

-¡Aceptamos, señoritas! - dijo Fred muy alegre, haciendo una reverencia - tomen sus posiciones, aunque supongo que no tienen uniforme para el juego y...

-¿Quien necesita uniforme? - sonrieron - Jugaremos así ¡Todas a sus posiciones! Mariana de Buscadora, Japi, Alkyon de golpeadoras. Ana de guardian, Neny, Vico y Scaty de cazadoras ¡vamos, muevan esas túnicas señoritas!

Y así, arreglándoselas con las faldas, las chicas sacaron algunas escobas y de inmediato sobrevolaron el cielo, tomando sus posiciones, Harry y su equipo hicieron lo mismo. Ron miraba con coraje hacia el otro lado de la portería, en donde Ana, se alisaba su hermosa cabellera y se echaba unas gotitas de perfume.

-¡Oyeme Ana! ¿y esas gotas de perfume?

-Por si algún pimpollo se cae encima de mi... será como una experiencia religiosa...

-¡Oh! dejé solito a Justin - suspiró Japi

-No te preocupes manita, yo te lo cuido - gritó la pancha y Mariana se acercó a Japi

-¡Hay que tener cuidado con la pancha, como que anda queriendonos pedalear la bicicleta!

-¿Que dices?

-¡Que si te descuidas, te roba a ese chico!

-¡Ay no, ya no quiero jugar!

-Pues ahora te aguantas, anda, ve a romperle la escoba a alguno de ellos!

-Pus ya que... conste que tú me lo ordenaste... Marianita

Cuando la snitch fue soltada, de inmediato, la quaffle comenzó a andar de mano en mano, principalmente de los de Gryffindor, Ana muy tranquila se limaba las uñas, Japi, con el bat en la mano, pensaba que si Panchis le tocaba la pierna a Justin, la primera bludgger se iría a su cabezota. Mariana solo analizaba en que momento fingiría caer en los brazos de Potter, Alky se paseaba de un lugar a otro...

Aunque cuando la primera quaffle pasó rozando la portería de Ana, cambió... y como no se sabia ni quien era la capitana, todas se daban ideas entre todas.

-¡Vamos chicas, es hora de jugar en serio! si nos meten un gol, se acaba el juego

-¿Que sugieres Alky?

-¿Jugamos bien o hacemos trampa? - preguntaba Vico, mientras que al hacer un movimiento rápido, le arrebató la quaffle a Dean Thomas que iba muy rápido y justo pasaba junto a ella.

-No lo sé, son chicos tan lindos - respondía Alky mientras desviaba una bludger y arriba Harry les miraba como diciendo ¿que les pasa? ¿porque no juegan?

-¿Jugamos como en nuestro antiguo colegio? - preguntó Neny

-Ay no, porque entonces nos expulsan de este - advirtió Scaty

-¡Vamos chicas, hay que divertirnos! - brincó Vico de su escoba - ¡Oigan, ya hay público! - y señaló a algunos Sly que les miraban con interés.

-Órale Scaty que tu ex vino a verte - señaló Neny, pues Draco estaba ahí, y sí, el tenía mucho interès en hablar con ella, pues estaba siendo humillado en público aún, también estaban otros Sly y algunos Raven, como Paris, Itkar, Hayden, Pierre quien ya se había percado que Justin estaba sospechosamente dormido en una silla, bajo el extremo cuidado de la pancha.

-No volveré con el ¡quiero los cien galeones! - protestó Scaty, cuando una quaffle pasó junto a ella, directo a la porterìa de Ana, quien seguía limándose sus garras, digo, sus uñas y cuando vió a la pelota que se acercaba... solo hizo lo del lobo feroz...

¿¿¿¿¿SE COMIO LA CAPERUQUAFFLE ROJA? PUES NOOOOOOOOOOOO... solo sopló y sopló... para desviarla, pero... bueno, como saben... cuando sopló la quaffle se desvió con fuerza pero de paso...mj... se incendió.

-¡¡¡ANA!

-UPS... lo siento... creo que ya quemé la quaffle...

Scaty tomó la pelota en sus manos, la cual continuaba quemándose y humeaba, pero el fuego que ellas lanzaban como buenas chicas Draconis, no les quemaba, así que la chica aventó la pelota hacia arriba se volvió y de su espalda aparecieron unas alas, enormes, azules, muy azules pero brillantes y casi transparentes, un tanto picudas, pero no como las de los dragones.

-¡Viento gélido! - dijo y sus alas comenzaron a batirse, provocando un frío vientecillo que de inmediato se dirigió a la quaffle... el problema fue que ella batió tan fuerte sus alitas, que... pus la pelota se congeló y pos... cayó pesadamente al piso y... se rompió todita.

-¡SCATY QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE!

-¡Ay no sean pesadas brujas, bien saben que aún no domino el poder de mis alitas!

-¡Oigan, dejen de usar esas cosas! - se acercó Harry molesto, nervioso y con un poco de temor

-¿Que cosas ojitos? - se le acercó de inmediato Mariana, no perdiendo el tiempo con el chicuelo

-¡Esas... alas... si las tienen, no las usen aquí!

-¿Acaso no te gustan las alitas de angelitos que tenemos? - le sonrió Mariana y de pronto, cuando Harry sintió, las alas que poseía la chica, ya una lo abrazaba por la espalda e incluso una de las plumas que tenía, le acariciaba su rostro.

Harry sintió frío hasta en las... porque era obvio que las chicas Draconis no tenían alas primorosas, aunque no eran feas pero ¡ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ver chicas con alas! una cosa eran las hadas, pero entre las brujas... En fin, que el chico tragó saliva, pero ella de inmediato escondió sus atributos, o sea, sus alas, pa no ser mal pensadas...

-¡Esa Mariana, deja de acosar a la "gomita"! - gritó Panchis, divertida

-¿Porqué le dices Gomita, al Potter, Panchis?

-Pus porque las gomitas son dulces, masticables, llenas de azúcar ¡pero difícil de tragar manita, a veces se te atoran en el pescuezo!

-¿Pescuezo? ¡Es garganta, bruta!

-¡Me vale... pero la Mariana ya le anda haciendo el baile del apare...!

-SSShhht ¡cállate, no digas groserías!

Mariana alejó las alas de Harry, quien sintió frío, frío en su espaldita, de pronto se escuchó un chiflido, y Diana les aventó otra quaffle, misma que atrapó Ana y la pulsó.

-¿Seguimos el juego? – gritó

-¡Habrá que poner reglas! - se acercó Fred, un tanto precavido y Ana lo evaluó de pies a cabeza

-Está bien... guapo... tu solo di... - le alzó los ojos y le mostró su mejor sonrisa, tratando de cautivar al chico, el cual se enleló por un segundo, pero luego reaccionó...

-¡Nada de alas, nada de fuego, nada de hielo, solo juego! ¿está bien?

-¿Eso es todo? - sobrevoló Vico sobre el - ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-¡Nada de acoso! - gritó Panchis desde las gradas, la cual tenía oído de radar

-¡CALLATE PANCHA! - gritaron todas

-¡Bien, empezemos el juego y bien, procuraremos no usar el fuego, el aire, el hielo, ni el avada kedrava!

-¿QUE?

-¡Es broma! relájate Harry, estás muy tenso - sonrió Mariana - tal vez cuando el partido termine, te de un masaje - le guiñó un ojo, cuando...

-¡La snitch! - gimieron los dos, cuando la pe lotita ala da cruzó por sus narices.

De inmediato, Mariana y Harry salieron volando a toda prisa tras la snitch dorada, en tanto que la quaffle volvía a ser lanzada por los aires, al tiempo que se la peleaban, Vico, Scaty y Nenyeina contra Dean, Angelina y Richard.

-¡Bolita! - gritaron, justo cuando Dean tomó la quaffle dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia los aros de Ana, quien ya había tirado la lima para sus garras, digo, uñas y ya estaba poniendo mas atención.

Arriba, las golpeadoras, miraron como los gemelos se alejaban de ellas, dando una vuelta a la cancha, cuando vieron las bludger acercarse con fuerza.

-¡Te apuesto mi cena a que le doy en la panza!

-Y yo a que le doy en la cabeza

-¡Mejor a que le doy en la espalda!

-¡Esa es fácil Alkyon!

-¡También en la cabeza es fácil Japi!

-¡De todos modos vamos a darle! - gritaron las chicas y se fueron en picada, para pegarles a las bludger, que se dirigieron directo a la cabeza de Dean, a quien ya le faltaban pocos metros para la portería de Ana

-¡Cuidado Dean! - gritaron los chicos interceptándoles las bludger y regresándolas a las chicas, y las pelotas les pazaron rozando sus cabellos.

-Uyuyuyuy - sonrió Alkyon - que chicos mas salvajes y fuertes...

-Sí, los igualitos no se miden pero... ¡vamos a romperles la cara! - dió Japi un gritito y de inmediato subió hacia el cielo, alcanzando las bludger - ¡Vamos a hacer el remolino Alkyon! - gritó Japi, y una vez, fuera de la vista de los gemelos...

Hizo su habitual, natural, casual, y sin querer queriendo, con mucha inocencia... tramposidad...

-¡Duplicación! - lanzó un hechizo a las bludger que ya bajaban en picada, y de pronto ya no eran una, no eran dos, no eran tres... las pelotas se comenzaron a multiplicar. abajo, Alkyon comenzó a girar sobre su escoba, distrayendo a Dean, quien estaba azorado, con la quaffle en sus manos y mirando hacia Alkyon, que parecía bailar en su escoba

-¿Que está haciendo esa chica?

-Pues no se pero...

-¿QUE ES ESO? - gritó Fred, cuando de pronto... muchas bludger comenzaron a caer del cielo.

-¡Molinete golpeador, Alkyon preciosa! - pensaba Alky, al dar vueltas con su escoba en su mismo eje y con el bate tomado con fuerza, y cuando las Bludger pasaron junto a ella, cambió la dirección de sus giros hacia abajo y comenzó a golpear las bludger hacia los chicos que estaban aún extrañados y...

-¡VIENEN HACIA NOSOTROS! - gritó Dean - soltando la quaffle, que hábilmente, tomó Scaty en el aire y se alejó.

-¡OH, NO! - gritaron los igualitos y salieron huyendo de la cancha, con las bludger tras ellos, mientras Ana, negaba con la cabeza y se reía.

-¿No que sin trampas?


	4. El primer Ataque en serio

Capítulo 4:

**El primer Ataque en serio... **

Las chicas Draconis comenzaron a reirse, pero de pronto, se tornaron serias y miraron a todas partes, un silencio se apoderó del lugar.

-Inf...inf... comenzó Japi a respirar - huelo... huelo mal...

-Sí, iba a decirte que porqué no te habías bañado - se adelantó Vico - pero es cierto, huelo algo raro... y todas comenzaron a descender hacia las gradas, en donde Panchis, Bere y los demás, esperaban

-¿Huelen eso?

-Peligro - se adelantó Ana - huelo a peligro...

-¡_Peligro enamorarme de ti peligro de ser feliz peligro de perderme entre tus brazos y hacerle daño a quien vive junto a mi!_ - comenzó a tararear Bere, pero todas le echaron una mirada asesina y guardó compostura - ¡Bueno ya, si, está bien... hay algo raro en el ambiente!

-¿Que será?

-¡Eso déjenselo a la pancha! - dijo la chica, sacando de su mochila una sonaja de madera con un par de plumas, haciéndola sonar, Draco y sus amigos, le miraron como si la chica estuviera loca... y bueno, si lo estaba, nomás un poquito... y encima de todo, sacó un carrizo largo doblado en la punta, con algunas ramitas, la encendió, aspiró largo y profundo y echó el humo - ¡uuuuffff!

-¿Que, que te dice el humo panchis, hay peligro?

-¿Que te pasa? el humo no me dice nada...

-¿Entonces?

-Solo tenía ganas de echarme una fumadita ¿alguna gusta?

-¡Pancha, compórtate! - le dieron un zape las que estaban más cerca.

-¡Ya, ya! - chilló, volvió a agitar su sonaja varias veces y después de medio minuto, la destapó y dejó caer los huesitos que había adentro y todas se miraron... el mensaje era el mismo: Peligro.

-¡Agárrate fuerte! - gritaba Harry mientras esquivaba las flechas, la única salida era escapar, ya que no podía ni usar su magia... y Mariana obedecía, porque lo tenía bien sujeto por la cintura al chico (entre el peligro y el manoseo, solo hay un paso)

-¡Yo me agarro ojitos, yo me agarro!

-¡Rictumsemptra! - atacaba Harry, tratado de que las flechas no llegaran hacia ellos, pero con poco éxito, ya que una de las flechas rasgó una de las piernas de Mariana y la sangre comenzó a brotar.

-¡Oh, no! – chilló

-¿Que pasa?

-¡Me lastimaron! ¡La sangre!

-¿Que sucede con tu sangre?

Ni haberlo dicho, de la nada, aparecieron una especie de sombras, que no eran dementores, éstas no querían chupar las almas, mas bien, la sangre, eran como sanguijuelas, que almacenaban la sangre en su cuerpo y la guardaban.

Pero en el estadio, ya muy cerca de donde andaban, las chicas se dieron cuenta.

-¡Huelo cazadores... huelo a las succionadoras de sangre!

-¡Huelo que se quieren almorzar a Mariana!

-¡Vamos! - gritaron las chicas que estaban sobre su escoba y salieron rumbo a donde las chicas.

-¿Que pasa? - preguntó Draco a Panchis

-¡No lo sé muñequito de vainilla, pero parece ser que Mariana está en peligro!

Asi que Elektra subía y bajaba el cielo con los cazadores de draconis encima, Harry y Mariana hacían lo mismo, el único problema es que con la herida de la chica, la sangre escurría y los chupasangre se volvían locos, así que Mariana pesaba dos cosas... uno, o Harry la aventaba de la escoba o dos... salía volando, pero si lo hacía con la pierna lastimada, no podría controlar sus poderes.

-¡Cazadores! - gritaron a lo lejos, el resto de las chicas, ya estaba a una distancia prudente

-No podemos dejar que se acerquen al colegio o armarán un desastre y mucho menos que lleguen a donde nuestros dragones.

-Mariana está herida - y todas sacaron sus varitas - Chicas, tuvimos muy pocas clases en Defensa Contra los Cazadores y Chupasangre de Dragones ¡Pero de todas maneras hay que ir a romperles la cara!

-Sí claro, si se dejan ¡Fue un gusto conocerlas chicas, ahí nos vemos en el otro mundo! - dijo Scaty

-No seas teatrera ¡Vamos, duro contra ellos!

Sí claro... apenas y se abalanzaron sobre ellos, uno de los cazadores, se volvió y abrió sus fauces, echando una enorme bocanada de aire helado hacia ellas, haciendo que tambalearan sus escobas... pero no podían desplegar sus alas, pues así serían un blanco más fácil para sus captores.

-¡Guácala, que aliento tienen! - arrugó su cara Vico, al esquivar el remolino de aire helado.

-¡No dejen que les toque su aliento chicas, porque enfriará nuestra sangre y hará que perdamos...!

-¿Que perdamos, qué, qué vamos a perder? - brincó Alkyon desde su asiento

-¡El conocimiento! así que no te estés imaginando cosas... - gruñó Nenyeina

Todas se desplegaron a lo largo para sobrevolar en distintos ángulos, pero los cazadores parecían duplicarse y ahora iban tras cada una de ellas.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, me sigue, me sigue esa cosa fea! - chillaba Bere apurando su escoba - ¡Una dulce y gentil dama como yo no merece que algo tan feo la sigaaaaa!

-¡Maximus Inflamarum! - y de pronto una lengua de fuego se dejó sentir envolviendo al cazador que emitió un horrible chillido, mientras caía a toda velocidad quemándose - ¡Si no quieres que alguien feo te siga deja de echarle ojo al gorila que te carga la mochila! Jajajajaja

Pero la risa se le cortó cuando una red la envolvió de la nada con tal fuerza que fue a dar hasta la copa de un árbol -¡ZOC!

-¡Panchis!

-¡Déjala Bere, Hierba mala nunca muere!

El problema no es que la mala hierba nunca muere, el problema es que un par de cazadores ya se la andaban llevando en la red.

-¡Suéltenme hijos de lor baldomero! ¡Sueltenmeeee! ¡Auxilioooo que me chupa la brujaaaaa!

-¡Vaya suerte! ¡panchi te recuerdo que no puedes chuparte a tí misma! - salíó Alkyon sacando su varita, la cual la alzó en el aire - ¡**_Transformacion a Espada_**! - gritó y de pronto, su varita se convertía en una espada filosa y se abalanzó sobre los cazadores asestando espadazos para que soltaran a la pancha.

-¡Inflamarus Maximus! - echaban las otras chicas el mismo maleficio para repeler a los cazadores, pero en ves de una enorme voluta de fuego, solo salía una infame llamita.

-XDDDDDDDDDDDD

-¡Es al revés el hechizoooo!¡Que vergüenza a mi se me hace que compraste las calificaciones de Defensa Contra los Cazadores de Dragones.

-¡Es que no lo domino! ¡**_Maximus Inflamarum_**!

_-¡Transformación a Sable de Fuego_! - decía Nenyeina en ese momento, su varita adquiría la forma de sable para atravesarlo en el cuerpo de los cazadores, los cuales, cuando fueron partidos en dos, se hicieron polvo.

-¡Duro Neny!

-¡Acabemos con ellos! - y Harry con Mariana se quedaron apostados en una esquina, mientras miraba como las chicas luchaban contra esos disque cazadores, y era muy desgastante, porque estaban utilizando demasiada magia ¡Y ellas solo eran unas estudiantes! su poder aun no se desarrollaba al máximo.

-¡Panchis que haces aquí! - gimió Mariana cuando vio a la panchis desenrredándose la red, junto a ellos - ¡Ve a pelear!

-¡Ay mamita no me friegues, toy cansada, debe ser la edad, dejemos que las mas pequeñas que son las sádicas, hijas de Alucard, terminen con ellos!

-Te pasas...

-¡POR FIN ENCONTRE A LAS DRACONIS! - de pronto se escuchó una voz profunda (y no es el delirium tremens), apareciendo a medio cielo, un hechicero, alto, fornido, de no malos bigotes, con el cabello largo, vestido de rojo que las miraba con deseo (y no del bueno)

-¡Oh, no, es Gabriel, el cazador de dragones!

-Ya decía yo que esos cazadores no venían solos ¡Vámonos chicas, que nuestro director siempre nos decía que aún no estamos listas para luchar con él!

-¿A donde van mis lindas Dragoncitas? - soltó una carcajada cuando todas se replegaron para salir a toda prisa - ¡Me han ofrecido la gloria y fortuna por su sangre, hay un ser oscuro que la desea mas que yo!

-¡Mira chico que no tenemos la culpa de que seas pobre, pero nosotras no vendemos nuestra sangre! - dijo Ana entre dientes.

-¡Pues no escaparán con vida!

-¡Tenemos que irnos! - urgió Mariana a Harry, quien sacó envalentonado su varita y...

- ¡Expelliarmus! - se escuchó unos gritos tras ellos, justo cuando Harry lanzaba su hechizo, otros dos se dejaban sentir.

Al voltear, Draco, pálido, y reconociendo a ese tal Gabriel, a su lado, balanceándose torpemente de su escoba, Goyle (mmmmm) pero los hechizos solo hicieron que Gabriel perdiera el control de su vuelo.

-¡orale manita, el muñeco viviente vino en tu rescate! - le codeó Pancha a Scaty

-Pues sí que está haciendo méritos...

-¡Cuidado! - gritaron, cuando Gabriel, envió un potente hechizo que afortunadamente fue desviado por Harry y fue a dar a un árbol, deshaciéndolo.

-¡Hay que pedir ayuda, vámonos que si Gabriel nos captura, estamos fritas! - y todas salieron a toda velocidad con sus escobas, pero Gabriel era veloz también y dio alcance a Draco.

-¡Draco Malfoy! tus padres están al servicio del señor oscuro - dijo mientras le seguía - ¡Que orgullosos se sentirían si me entregas a una de esas chicas! el señor oscuro desea su sangre, es más útil fuera de sus cuerpos... piénsalo, te conviene y quedarás congraciado a los ojos de él

-¡Expelliarmus! - de pronto, otro hechizo, pero este proveniente de la profesora McGonagall, que al sentir todo el alboroto, había ido en busca de los chicos, llegando, pues ni tan a tiempo, Gabriel esquivó el ataque y al ver que era una profesora experimentada, decidió desaparecer por el momento...

No sin antes, repetirle una y otra vez, al cerebro de Malfoy, que sería perfecto que el entregara solo a una chica draconis... y su mente se fijó en una... Scaty. ¿Sería capaz de hacer tal bajeza?


	5. Hechizando por un Sueño

Capítulo 5:

Hechizando por un Sueño 

McGonagall revisaba una a una a las chicas, que estuvieran completas, un tanto molesta y asustada por la situación, se suponía que estaban ahí para protegerlas, no para que se metieran en líos.

Harry estaba tan absorto, que tenía la mirada fija en la pierna de Mariana, mientras que Madame Pomfrey le echaba un cataplasma para detener el sangrado, hasta que la Pancha, sin contemplaciones, le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! - se quejó el chico

-¡Deja de ver la mercancía si no vas a comprar!

-¿Que?

-¿Porque el señor Finch-Flechley está dormido? - gruñó la profesora al verlo casi roncando.

-¡Oh! - saltó la causante de su sueño - ¡Yo lo despierto! - chilló y miró a Mariana, preguntándole con los ojos que como demonios lo despertaba.

Mariana le hizo señas graciosas con la boca, simulando un beso en la boca, cosa que Harry vio y le causó algo de simpatía al ver como le daba a entender que era con un beso en la boca... mmmm

La chica se alzó de hombros y aún con la profesora viéndola... pues se tuvo que sacrificar y darle un besito a Justin, McGonagall estaba a punto de protestar, cuando el interfecto, abrió sus ojitos y su mirada se centró en los ojos de su besadora.

-¿Como te sientes, eh?

-Te amo - respondió Justin sonriendo tontamente - ¡Te amo mi bella princesa! ¡Eres la chica mas hermosa que jamás he visto nunca!

-¿YO? - gimió aquella evitando ver a McGonagall que estaba boquiabierta, suponiendo lo peor

-¡Chale, lo que hacen las pociones di amor dorgatorias, ya hasta la ve bonita! - se quejó la pancha.

-¿Como se quita el efecto? - le preguntó Ana preocupada a Mariana

-Solito... en una semana...

-¿Y rápido, o sea a la de yá?

-Que le arranque el corazón - dijo en un puchero, y se volvieron a ver a Justin, quien se le arrodillaba a la chica y le juraba amor eterno...

Todas se hicieron como que nada sabían mientras Justin babeaba la mano de Japi y le juraba amor eterno, y como McGonagall no se chupaba el dedo, se acercó y levantó del piso a Justin.

-¡Señor Finch-Fletchley! ¿que le pasa? suelte la mano de la señorita en este instante...

-¿Cual señorita tu? - le codeó panchis a Ana

-XDDDDDDDDDDDD

-¡Querida profesora McGonagall - dijo el chico con ojos ensoñadores - Mi total desenfreno es por el amor, que le profeso a esta hermosa dama, cuyos ojos me recuerdan la llanura que hay desde mi humilde casa, ella es la alborada que adorna mis...

-AAAAAAAAAAYYYYY que alguien lo calle - gruñó Bere -¡Por piedad!

-¿Acaso el señor Finch-fletchley está hechizado? - gruñó la profa y entons, todas se silenciaron.

-¡Oh si, hechizado por sus bellos ojos y sonrisa cándida y pura! - sonreía el chico

-¿Bellos ojos? ¡Si trae pupilentes! ¿Sonrisa cándida? ¡Son dientes afilados que le puso un ortodoncista muggle!

-¡Vamos Japi, arráncale el corazón con tus garras, así se acaba todo!

-¡Oh, Japi, mi dulce niña, puedes arrancarme el corazón y hacer lo que quieras con el, soy tuyo!

-¡ya estuvo te dio chanza! ¡te prestamos el cuchillo de obsidiana pal sacrificio!

-¿Como es posible que estén utilizando filtros amorosos para jugar? - gruñó la profesora.

-¡Castigadas, todas castigadas!

-NOOOOOOOOOOO

Acto seguido, las chicas totalmente separadas, Mariana y Japi, con cepillos, limpiando los pisos de los baños... Vico y Bere, la sala de trofeos, Panchis y Scaty, limpiando los archiveros que Filch tenía archivados, Elektra y Ana se fueron con Hagrid para hacer otros deberes y Alky, Neny y Diana, trapeaban el salón del tercer piso, alegremente...

-¡Que lejos estoy del suelo donde nací! - canturreaba Diana mientras sentadita en una silla, movía el trapeador de un lugar a otro, con mucha, mucha flojera - ¡intensa nostalgia invade mis pensamientos!

-¿Quieres callarte Diana? no me concentro - protestaba Alky mientras intentaba averiguar cuantos mililitros de aromatizante iba en un cubo con tres litros y medio de agua para trapear...

-¿Que tanto haces Alky? ¿acaso dejarás tu sueños de ser una experta pocionista por la "Trapeología" o sea el arte de trapear un piso?

-No me molesten, que si pongo aromatizante extra, entonces el piso apestará y no podremos ni respirar, este líquido, dice que en concentraciones altas, puede provocar alergias...

-¡No me digas! - sonrió Neny quitándole el frasco y como acto de buena voluntad - Entonces hay que echarle un poquito - pero... - ¡Ups! ¡se vació todo el bote! Que contrariedad

-¡Ay Nenyeina! ¿Que crees que pase? - preguntaron al acercarse al cubo cuya agua ya burbujeaba alegremente.

Sí, bueno, cinco minutos más tarde, las tres dulces damiselas, salían corriendo del pasillo, pues un humo denso, oliendo como a cien frascos de perfumes juntos, que irritaba hasta los ojos, estaba saliendo del cubo.

-¿Tas loca Nenyeina? ¡que te pasa! ¡No nos quieras envenenar! cof cof cof

-ya, ya, ya... cof... cof,...¡despuès de esto no me vuelvo a poner mis cinco goticas de chanel numero 5!

-¡Aire, necesito aire... mínimo respiración de boca a boca!

En tanto, Mariana y Japi, tenían una seria conversación, mientras en cuclillas limpiaban los pisos de los baños, sacando los chicles pegados al piso, y los papeles, claro, con guantes, aunque los cepillos daban mucho que desear.

-¿En serio el único contrahechizo rápido y efectivo es arrancarle el corazón?

-Sip... buenísimo ¡no sabes cuántas brujas han ido a la cárcel por quitarles el corazón al desesperarse por los efectos del hechizo!

-¿Y ahora que hago? Justin está muy bien, pero que digas, que bruto, que enamorada estoy ¡solo me gusta!

-Buuuuuuuuuueno, le diste poquito... solo una semana y el efecto acaba, solo sopórtalo, pero mira, chanza y te siga gustando después de todo...

-Oye ¿Y que me dices de tu héroe con gafas?

-¿Clark Ken? o sea súperman?

-Muy graciosa... ¿quién es ese?

-¿No lees revistas muggles?

-Pues no...

-Pues bien, hablando del otro tipo con gafas, Harry, si que sabe volar, aunque es medio lento, pero debo reconocer que es mucho mejor buscador que yo...

-¿Porque lo dices?

-¡Porque también le encanta buscar... pero problemas, ya ves que lo suspendieron del próximo juego de quiddicht! lo siento por el... y por mí, porque esos ojazos verdes que tiene solo me miraban con reproche...

-¿En serio? Pues no dejaba de verte las piernas cuando la enfermera te las estaba curando

-Ok... yo no tengo la culpa de estar tan buena

Vico y Bere se encontraban en la sala de trofeos, dizque limpiando, pero más bien de malabaristas, porque se aventaban los trofeos unas a otras y cambiándoles los nombres o aumentándoles unos, mientras reían y por lo sucedido... si como no, como si no la hubieran visto cerca con Gabriel.

_"¡ring ring ring, suena el telefono las luces están encendidas pero no hay nadie en casa, tick tick tock, son las dos menos cuarto y estoy preparada estoy colgada de ti!" _

-Deja de cantar Vico, que para nada te comparas con Celestina Warbeck

-¿Con quien?

-Olvídalo, aún no es media noche y no vamos ni a la mitad limpiando, y lo peor es que no podemos usar magia ¿que te parece?

-Que necesito que mi querido Goyle esté aquí limpiando por mi - gruñó Bere - que mis uñas se están estropeando bastante...

-¡Quien como t ú! - suspiró Vico - aunque ya le he echado el ojo a un chico moreno alto, de mirada fría y apacible, estoy segura que después de esto no seremos santo de su devoción.

-Que va, si el miedo le entraba por los poros... bueno, yo también estaba un poco asustada, digo, con los cazadores y Gabriel, echándonos a perder el juego...

-Oye, aquí hay un premio para Tom Ryddle...

-Agrégale Tom " Lord Revoltoso" Ryddley

-Bueeeeeeeeeno...

-¡Apúrense haraganas! - gritó Filch de pronto, asomándose a la puerta

-¡Mira nomás con el señor cara de gato! Habrase visto cuanta falta de respeto pa nosotras ¿Como que haraganas?

-Dan ganas de quemar toda esta mugre ¿Y si le echamos tantito fuego?

-NO, porque entonces nos va peor...

-Que fastidio...

-¡Chicas, chicas! - entraron de pronto, Alky, Neny y Diana - ¿No han terminado?

-No ¿ustedes ya?

-¡Que va! dejamos el pasillo echo un desastre ¡es que no nacimos pa trapeólogas! ¿que le vamos hacer?

-Pos el conserje cara de gato, nos va a poner coloradas...

-Las que se las deben estar pasando bien, son Elektra y Ana

-¿Porque?

-Porque se fueron con el grandote, seguramente al bosque prohibido y pasarán un rato agradable con nuestros dragones.

Y yendo pa ya, pos... si siendo perseguidos por cientos de acromántulas, o sea de arañas patonas y hambrientas era divertido...

-Corran, corran - gritaba Hargrid mientras cargaba en hombros un unicornio herido.

-¡Pero si son muchas! - chillaba Elektra, y como Hagrid tenía las zancadas largas, pues avanzaba rápidamente - ¡Al demonio con las prohibiciones! - chilló se volvió y dió un soplido, sacando una legua de fuego que a toda prisa se dirigió a los árboles tirados y comenzaron a incendiarse.

-¡No es suficiente! - gritó Ana, volviéndose - ¡Tormenta de Fuego! - hizo dos giros y de la cual se desprendió una intensa llamarada que de inmediato se dirigió a las arañas, quemando algunas al instante.

-Aún así, son muchas... y brincan las hijas de su... mal dormir

-¡Pues a volar! - se alzó Ana de hombros - ¡Alas Draconis! - dijo y de la espalda salieron sus hermosas y picudas alas negras , alzando el vuelo de inmediato.

-Pues ya que - suspirò Elektra - ¡Volaris! - gritó y también el par de alas estilo dragón apareció y alzó el vuelo, justo antes que una arañota se le fuera encima y ambas atravesaron los árboles caídos, los de pié y las ramas, Hagrid les llevaba mucha ventaja.

-¡Y yo que quería ver a nuestros dragones!

-¡Ay con lo que odio a las arañas gigantes... y patonas!

-¡Oye Ana, que ahí vienen saltando sobre los árboles! - gritaba Elektra, al volverse y ver que aún no salían del territorio de las arañas.

-¡Pues acelera el vuelo, pero abajo, porque si salimos sobre la copa de los árboles, y está el cazador, no la contamos!

-¡El grandote! - señaló a Hagrid - ¿Qué hacemos con él?

-¿Tú que crees?

-¡Ay no, está muy pesado! Pero si no hay de otra - alzó los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco

Ambas niñas, alzaron a hagrid - ¡Fuerza Draconis! - gritaron las chicas, tomando por los brazos a Hagrid que aún cargaba al unicornio herido y lo elevaron.

-¡Ea niñas! - gritó Hagrid - ¿que hacen?

Y pese a que estaba pesado, era otra de las pocas habilidades de las chicas draconis, que podían llegar a tener algo de la fuerza de los dragones, aunque eso las agotaba físicamente. Pero pudieron cargar al semi gigante y llevarlo fuera del territorio de las arañotas, aunque claro, cuando llegaron a la cabaña... Hagrid cargaba en un brazo al unicornio herido y con el otro, a las pobrecitas chicas agotadas.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí chicas, aunque fue agotador, creo que no podrán mover esos brazos en un buen tiempo

-Aaaaaaaaayyyyyy, aaaaaaaayyyy - se quejaban las chicas y parecían muñecas de trapo...

Al día siguiente, obvio que McGonagall no estaba contenta con lo sucedido, ni con el aseo mal echo, ni con nada, pero como Dumbledore era muy comprensivo, dijo que se les perdonaría la falta, aunque en la enfermería, todas veían con cara de envidia a Ana y a Elektra.

-¡Oh, sí! debo decirlo - decía Ana - esas arañas eran persistentes y nos persiguieron hasta los límites

-A pesar de que les echamos fuego, eran muchas, tuvimos que usar nuestras delicadas alitas.

-¡Pues que envidia! - gruñò Bere - ustedes divirtiéndose y nosotras de trapeólogas y limpiólogas...

-¿Te parece divertido que cien arañas te persigan para comerte? Creo que no debe ser gracioso estar en la panza de una de ellas... masticada

-¡Ay fuchi, asco, asco!

-Y lo peor, es que al parecer, hoy en la tarde, continuaremos con el castigo...

-¡Chale! - gruñó Pancha - ¡Esto no es justo para las chicas Draconis, creo que escribiré una carta de queja!

-¿A nuestro director?

-Nop, a la asociación protectora de animales mágicos ¡pa que vean como nos tratan!

-¿QUEEEEEE? ¡¡¡¡PANCHA!

-Es broma, no se alboroten, la neta, si voy a estar castigada, prefiero llevarme un buen recuerdo pa soportar la noche

-¿Como cual?

-Pos como el de besuquearme a alguno de las serpientes emplumadas que vi ayer... un güerote, alto, y de ojos moninos...

-¿Y seguro se va a dejar?

-O sea... ¿perdón, excuse me, pargdon me? ¿que te pasa bere? ¿acaso crees que le voy a perdir permiso? NA, yo lo beso y punto, ahora mismo lo voy a buscar...

-¡Espero que no sea Draco! - dijo Scaty de mal genio

-¿Y si fuera él? ya lo cortaste, mira manita, yo llegare al nido de serpientes haciendo asì pos los q postean y pasan x el foro hp d la warner saben q hay una carita besucona, pos esa es! Los que no... pos imagense un smiley besucón q es lo q aquí nuestra escritora habia puesto y si se atraviesa ese otro güero, pos ya ni modos

-¡Pancha!

Las chicas se reincorporaron a las clases, aunque con nuevas medidas, ya que como eran demasiado traviesas, necesitaban estar bajo control, aunque en la clase de pociones no era de lo más alegre.

-Saquen sus ingredientes - ordenaba Snape - haremos una pócima peligrosa, sin duda, una poción para revelar los sueños

-OOOOOOHHHHHHH - gimieron todos

-¿Como que para revelar los sueños? - preguntaron, leyendo el libro :"Poción Reveladora de sueños: su principal función, es darla a beber al sujeto, quien de inmediato se queda dormido y puede narrarte su mas profundo sueño"

-¿Esto es como el veritaserum? - pregunto Granger

-No, con el verita sacas la verdad, con este otro, los sueños, aunque lo utilizan principalmente contra los videntes... pero como ninguno de ustedes lo es, ya que sus mentes son tan... inútiles...¡¡¡pero lo aprenderán a usar!

-¡Profe, profe, profe! - levantó la mano la panchis - ¿pero si la pueden beber los no videntes?

-Claro, pero para que darselas a beber, si sabes usar legeremencia o bien, con el suero de la verdad...

-No, pos yo reprobé legerelagaña esa...mejor hago el menjurje ese...

Sin duda, todas tenían sus intereses, ya que como no sabían legeremancia, pues ni a cartomancia, como que esa pócima era interesante de hacer, así podrían averiguar los mas profundos sueños de los chicos

-Siempre y cuando no sueñen con aparecer bailando ballet con tutú rosa - decía Ana, mientras todas procuraban no reir, ya que snape, no tenía cara de muchos amigos.

Snape les lanzaba serias miradas, esperando que hicieran alguna barbajanería, pero ellas en verdad, andaban de bien portadas, aunque no era tan agradable, romper huevos de escarbatos que apestaban a rayos y andar moliendo ajos verdes.

La panchis ponía ojos viscos cada que los olores salían de la caldera y cuando se mezclaban, estaba peor el asunto, definitivamente, pociones no era la clase mas agradable.

-¿Que es esto? - gruñían - ¿La poción de los sueños o la poción vomitiva? ¡fuchi, fuchi!

-Pues en el libro dice que si cambia de rosa a morado, es porque todo va bien...

-¿A si? pues la mia tiene color fucsia...

-Oigan, si le agregamos rábanos batidos y una poca de miel con leche ¿saben que sale? - sonrió Elektra

-¿Que sale? -pregunto Ana

-¡Una pollada!

-¡¡¡¡QUE ASCO ELEK, TE PASAS! – gritaron

-¡Silencio atrás, o les quito puntos!

-Ay, que genio, que se case...

-Pero con la bruja de Blair...

-Hablando en serio - aclaró Elektra - si mezclamos un poco de hidromiel, con especias del oriente, y le agregamos una gotita de esencia de aguardiente, creamos la pócima perfecta...

-¿Perfecta para qué?

-Pues no se, pero hay que intentarlo ¿no?

-¿Y quien la probaría? - se fijaron en todos, y sus ojos se clavaron en el pecoso de Ronald y el desparpajado Neville... alguno de los dos, era la victima perfecta para probar algo... que ni ellas sabían como funcionaba.

Hábilmente las chicuelas se guardaron un poco de la pócima que habían preparado, y al final obvio que Snape les recordó hasta de donde habían venido, pero ellas ni en cuenta, la verdad ya que estaban acostumbradas a hacer todo en pociones, menos lo que les pedía el profe.

Al salir de clases, Scaty se escabulló para que Draco no la siguiera, el pobre rubio, seguía con su prestigio por los suelos y obvio que era la burla de sus compañeros, pero otra de ellas, no pudo escapar a su tormentoso destino...

-¡JAPI! - apareció Justin todo despeinado, con la túnica desgarrada y una sonrisa que daba miedo, el chico se había escapado de la enfermería en donde estaban esperando se pasara el efecto de la poción amorosa.

-Ahí viene tu novio - sonrió Vico dàndole espacio, para que, literalmente, el chico se abalanzara a sus brazos y tratara de besarla

-¡Oye, tranquilo!

-¡Oh, mi amor, ni mil cadenas, ni los muros mas gruesos ni la poderosa envidia evitaran que yo TE AME!

-¡Basta Justin, no te azotes!

-¿Es que no me amas? - gruñó con tristeza - ¡PORQUE NO ME AMAS? - Y sus ojos castaños, preciosos, hermosos, se llenaron de agua - ¿ACASO SOY POCO PARA TI? ¿HAY OTRO NIÑO QUE LLENA MI LUGAR? ¡¡POR FAVOR JAPI, QUIÈREME!

-Eeeehhh - la chica miró a todas partes, sus amigas, les hacían señas de que lo perdonara y que lo besara, pero en tono de burla.

-¡Japi... sin ti... no quiero vivir! ¡Vamos, entiérrame una daga al corazón que sufro tanto!

-Aprovecha Japi - le diò un codazo Ana - ¿No que asì se quita el efecto?

-¡Claro, claro, por supuesto! - sonrió Japi entre dientes - ¡Y que Azkaban tenga preparada mi celda junto a los mortios! ¿no es así?

-Hay que hacer sacrificios... ¿No es patético ver a un hombre llorar y suplicar de amor?

-¡Deja de molestar Ana! ¿Porque no te buscas una vida?

-Claro, pero sin trucos ni pociones baratas ¡diviértete con tu Romeo... Julieta!

-¡AAAAYYYY, juro solemnemente que... NO VUELVO A USAR POCIONES QUE SALGAN DE LA MOCHILA DE MARIANA!

Y Justin seguía llorando su desgracia, abrazado de las piernas de Japi, mientras algunos miraban divertidos y otros con molestia ¿como que ese Ravenclaw suplicaba amor de una desconocida, con alas?


	6. Dominando a tu monstruo interno

Capítulo 6:

Dominando a tu monstruo interno 

Claro que cerca de ahí, algunas miradas las apuñalaban, comenzando con Susan Bones, Padma Patil y Hanna Abbot, quienes rechinaban los dientes.

-¿Que se cree esa tipa para embrujar de ese modo a Justin?

-¡Es una ofrecida! ¿que más? - aventó Hanna su mochila - ¡Se supone que Justin iba a salir conmigo! - hizo un berrinche - ¡Tantos años esperando que supiera que existo!

-No es tu culpa - señaló Susan - dicen que le echó una brujería

-¡Pues claro! ¿de que otro modo se fijaría en alguien que echa fuego por la boca, vuela y encima de todo tiene sangre de dragón?

-Pero Draco Malfoy anda detrás de la tal Scaty...

-¡Ay, sí, pobrecito, después de botar a medio colegio, ahora lo botan a él!

-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA

-¡AAAAH ESO NO LO SOPORTO! - gritó Hanna brincando de inmediato, Justin le estaba dando un mega beso a Japi, a quien había tomado desprevenida.

Como fiera, Hanna se les fue encima y lo jaló por la túnica con fuerza, no había nada peor, que una chica furiosa, rabiosa y súper celosa.

-¡Basta Justin! ¿a que hora se termina el efecto del embrujo que te hicieron?

-¿Cual embrujo? - repuso el chico

-¡El que te puso la tipa esta! - señaló despectiva a japi, quien puso los ojos en blanco, como que ya le estaba gustando el besuqueo del chico.

-¡El único embrujo son sus bellos ojos!

-¡Oh, gracias, que galán! - asintió Japi

-¿No te da vergüenza? - la jaló Vico - ¡Pero si es cierto, lo embrujaste!

-Por error - se justificó haciendo un puchero

-¡Vamos Justin, reacciona, esta tipa no te quiere, solo te utiliza vil y cruelmente, ella es mala, mala, mala, es una malvada bruja!

-¡AY! ¿YOOOOOO?

-¡Claro que sí, este chico iba a ser mi novio, antes que pusieras tus garras encima! ¡Quítale ese hechizo!

-¡NO! - gritó de coraje (aunque mas era porque no podía)

-¡Entonces te daré una lección! - sacó Hanna su varita - ¡Desmaius!

-¡OYE! - gritó Japi al dar un brinco gimnástico, saltando lejos y esquivando el rayo con buenos reflejos - ¿QUE TE PASA PORQUE ME ATACAS?

-¡Defiéndete quita-novios! - gruñó Hanna - ¡_Desmaius! _

-¡tranquila chica! - gritaba Japi, dando saltos increíbles de gimnasia, esquivando los hechizos que Hanna le enviaba.

-¡NOOOOO! No lastimes a la mujer que amo - gemía Justin de rodillas en el piso, suplicando... si se viera a sí mismo, ya se hubiera escupido.

-¡Chale manita! ¡Que quieren rostizar a la Japiera! - dijo Panchis a Mariana y Electra

-Pues ya ni modos, a ver que hace

-¿No le ayudamos? - señaló Alkyon

-Sí claro, luego recogemos lo que quede de ella es decir, de alguna de ellas...

-¡Rictumseptra!

-¡Guau! - saltaba Japi, suerte que la túnica le permitía saltar, pero terminó en fastidio, cuando se atoró el tacón de su bota con el olán de la misma - ¡Demonios, Fuera túnica!

Y aventó la túnica, suerte que bajo ella, tenía una falda corta de tablones que le permitía movimiento y una blusa corta.

-¡Ay manita, ahora japi anda haciendo striptis! - gruñó pancha

-¡Y gratis! - dijo la otra

-¿Pues que se cree? ¡Eso cuesta!

Pero era para mayor comodidad, pues cuando se percataron, por todos los pasillos llovían los hechizos que Hanna le echaba, pero Japi aún no respondía a ninguno de ellos, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a la varita mágica.

-¡Defiéndete cobarde!

-¡NO!

-¡Aparte de baja novios, eres una cobarde! - gritaba Pansy - ¡_rictumsemptra! _

-¡Auch! - gimió Japi cuando el rayo le rozó las costillas y a tiempo guardó aire, pero la estatua que la protegía no le ayudaba.

-¡Tarantallegra! - atacó Hanna de nuevo, y el hechizo fue a parar en Ginny Weasley que pasaba.

-¡HANNA! - gritó la chica con el hechizo encima y sin poder responder el ataque

-¡Lo siento Gin!

-JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJ- se botó de la risa Japi, tanto que hasta se tuvo que sentar, pero Hanna atacó de nuevo

-¡Rictumsemptra! - y el hechizo rebotó primero en un escudo, luego en un espejo y luego fue a dar, a una armadura que estaba en un peldaño, metros arriba de la cabeza de Japi y...

-¡CUIDADO JAPI! - gritaron sus amigas, cuando el metal se vino abajo

-¿Que? - alzó los ojos - Oh, oh...

-¡Ay NO! - chilló Hanna

¡¡¡CATAPLUM! El hierro cayó sobre Japi y hubo un silencio sepulcral

-¿Japi? - preguntó Ana, que era la que mas cerca estaba

-Hanna ¿que hiciste? - le dijo Susan muy despacito al oído.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! - fue el grito de Justin el que rompió el silencio aterrador - ¡NOOOOO, HAN MATADO A MI AMOR, LA HAN MATADOOOOO! ¿PORQUEEEE, PORQUEEE? ¡SI YO LA AMOOOOO!

-¡SILENCIO! - se acercó Nenyeina y le dio dos bofetadas, pórtese como hombrecito, no chille.

Sin embargo, de pronto, se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos y la armadura se comenzó a mover, entonces cuando se pensaban acercar a ayudarle...

-¡**CRASH**! - la armadura voló por los aires y Japi se puso de pie, con una katana en sus manos, la cual brillaba intensamente y era su protectora.

-¡Sacó su katana! - brincaron las chicas

-Habrá problemas - dijo Nenyeina - ¡Solo cuando japi se molesta mucho, la saca!

-¡Voy a hacerte cachitos! - gruñó japi, levantando la katana - ¡Solo por el hecho que casi me matas!

-¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Y tu espadita no me da miedo!

-¡No es espada niñita, es una katana!

-¡_Expelliarmus!_ - atacó Hanna, pegando a la katana, pero el hechizo rebotó y la katana no se movió de las manos de Japi

-¡Y encima eres una tramposa! ¡**_DESMAIUS_**! - gritó Japi, apuntando al instante con la punta de la katana hacia la chica y de ésta, salió un potente, pero potente hechizo, por lo que Nenyeina, no le quedó más remedio que brincar y sacar a Justin del medio.

Susan jaló a tiempo a Hanna, pero el poderoso rayo, golpeó a seis alumnos de segundo que estaban de chismosos.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! - se safó Hanna de Susan, atacando a Japi - ¡_Expelliarmus_!

-¡Tu hechizo de desarme es patético! - se burló Japi - ¡**_Levicorpus_**! - y Hanna logró agacharse, pero de pronto, un par de pelirrojos y un pelinegro, pendían de un pie sobre el piso..

-¡Auxilio! - gritaron, eran Fred, Ron y Harry - ¡Bájennos!

-¡Ay, ay, ay! - brincaron las chicas - ¡Ay que bajarlos!

-¡Aquí, aquí - se puso Mariana frente a Harry - puedes caer sobre mi niño hermoso

-¡Bájennos! - suplicaba Harry mientras la túnica les tapaba la cara y dejaban ver algo de su anatomía

-¡Guau, como que el pelirrojo más alto tiene lo suyo! - dijo Ana, al mirar las curvas de Fred... por así decirlo.

De pronto, alguien retiró el hechizo y Harry cayó de bruces sobre Mariana, quien se distrajo en el último momento, porque japi había vuelto a lanzar otro hechizo con la katana, que era la que concentraba toda su magia.

-¡AYAYAYAYA, era broma! - se quejó Mariana con toda la humanidad de Harry encima.

-¡Tu amiga tiene la culpa! - se quejó Harry, mientras el resto de las chicas, reían.

-¡Chicas, que Japi está haciendo mucho alboroto! - dijo Alkyon - ¡hay que tranquilizarla o lastimará a alguien!

-¡Esa Hanna tuvo la culpa! ella empezó el pleito

-¡Vamos! ¡Vico, Neny con Hanna, el resto con japi!

-¿Que le hacemos? ¿Lo de siempre?

-Sí, lo que siempre nos hacemos cuando estamos en descontrol

Vico y Neny se abalanzaron sobre Hanna que estaba dispuesta a atacar de nuevo, pero una de ellas le puso un dedo en la frente y la otra bajo la oreja.

-¡Duerme! - le dijeron y acto seguido, Hanna cayó al piso, dormida...

-¡Encapsulación! - las chicas levantaron sus manos hacia Japi, quien de pronto se vio rodeada de una burbuja en la cual, no podía enviar más hechizos ni la podía romper con facilidad.

-¡Oigan! - protestó la chica

-¡Japi, cuenta hasta mil y respira profundo!

Japi se tragó su coraje y no le quedó mas remedio que tranquilizar al demonio que llevaba dentro, aunque de poco le sirvió...

¡¡CASTIGADAS!

Se escuchó la potente voz de McGonagall minutos más tarde, cuando todos estuvieron en su presencia, la profesora estaba muy, muy disgustada.

-¡Y debo advertirles señoritas Draconis, que no toleraremos más indisciplinas, las tenemos aquí para protegerlas, pero son demasiado revoltosas!

-¿nosotraaaaaaas?

-¡Están peor que Potter y los Weasley juntos! Pero debo decirles que si continuan así, tendremos que buscarles otro lugar.

-Noooooooooo

-¡Entonces pórtense bien! ¡A las ocho en mi oficina!

-Sí profesora – asintieron

-¡Pero me las pagas Hanna, me las pagas! - sentenciaba japi en silencio... como verán, no eran vengativas...

Claro que mientras llegaba la hora del castigo, las chicas hacían lo que mejor les salía y era meterse en problemas... aunque Japi jugaba al escondite... sí, se escondía de Justin, quien seguía bajo los influjos del brebaje maligno que tenía Mariana en su mochila, y por supuesto que el profesor Snape, había sugerido delicadamente que no era mala idea arrancarle el corazón.

Otra que gozaba como nunca, era Scaty, Draco iba tras ella, hablándole entre dientes, diciéndole que no era justo que ella lo hubiese cortado.

-¿A nooooooo? - decía Scaty, con una pose sexy, llamativa, acomodándose mas su cabello largo y espeso, y moviéndolo de tal modo que los chicos que pasaban no evitaban mirarle - ¿Entonces? ¡Claro tú querías cortarme primero! Lo siento rubio, pero yo te gané ¿viste? así que no molestes, buscaré otro partido mejor...

-Já, ja - gruñó Malfoy en tono sarcástico - Soy el mejor partido que existe en este colegio.

-Ah, el hecho de que seas alto, guapo, sexy, distinguido, casi, casi un semi-Dios... no significa que seas lo que las chicas necesitan... ¡¡¡BUSCA UN MAPA QUERIDO!

-¿Un mapa?

-¡¡¡SI, PARA QUE TE UBIQUES! - y salió a toda prisa, al borde de la risa, ondeando su cabello, Draco después de unos segundos, masculló entre dientes y al volverse, Paris y Zabini... se burlaban de él...

-¡Uyuyuyuy! El Espadachín del amor, ha sido herido nuevamente ¿o no Zabini?

-Poooooooor supuesto, amigo ¿ahora que harás con esta situación Draco? Esa chica te ha mandado a la goma dos veces, si no haces algo para que ella regrese suplicando amor... olvídate de tu fama... Casanova...

-Hasta Goyle tiene mas suerte que tu - y el trío de guaposos miraron como Goyle seguía a Bere, con su mochila al hombro, un vaso de jugo de manzana y unas frutillas en la otra.

-Vaya - dijo Zabini - ¡Pero tranquilo Paris! esa niña seguro lo está utilizando, como criado solamente ¿a poco crees que pueda gustarle esa cosa? Digo, no es nada galán...

-Pero ella es linda - y ambos se quedaron viendo con ciertas dudas, pero de pronto - ¡AAAYYYY! - brincó Paris dando un salto adelante

-¿Que pasa?

-Compermiso, compermiso - era la pancha, que le había pellizcado una nacha a Paris - oye manito, aunque estés muy bonito, la carne de pegaso no es transparente...

-¿Porque me pellizcas? ¿Con que derecho?

-¿Con que derecho? - se botaba de la risa Neny - a ver pancha con qué derecho lo manoseas...

-Con el derecho que tenemos las mujeres, igual que los hombres ¡y hazte a un lado papá o tendré que tocarte otras partes!

-Adiós... Pegaso - le envió un beso Nenyeina, bien coqueta, y Hayden que andaba cerca, alzó una ceja en señal de asombro.

-¡Atrevidas! - gruñó Paris mientras se sobaba su partecita - ¡Córtate las uñas siquiera!

-¿Qué, te sobamos? - pasaron Vico y Diana, riéndose, los chicos brincaron alejándose de ellas, mientras que Vico le enviaba un guiño a Zabini.

Y mientras los Sly sufrían terriblemente, a Mariana no le iba mejor, pues Snape, confiscaba TODAS sus pócimas que guardaba en su mochila y ésta acariciaba un cuchillo de obsidiana que panchis le había regalado... pensaba que se vería lindo clavado en el cuello de Snape.

-Veo que te gusta mucho pociones... pero no pones empeño en la clase - dijo el profe arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Me va a quitar todas? - solo atinó a preguntar

-Todas... porque son prohibidas... especialmente estas de amortentia, porque no son de los simples filtros de amor de un día, no señor, estas son peligrosas, pueden volver loco de amor a alguien... al extremo de la muerte, suerte que tu amiga solo le dio una menos peligrosa... aunque eso de que se quite arrancándole el corazón...

-Fue un accidente - hizo un puchero y a Snape se le crispó una sonrisa cruel y maliciosa

-Creo que tengo el castigo perfecto para una amortentraficante como tú...

-¿Cual?

-Tengo un alumno... el peor cabeza hueca que haya existido, no da una en pociones... y no, no estoy hablando de Longbottom, si no de alguien peor... y será un buen escarmiento para él...

-¿Entonces el castigo es...?

-Le darás lecciones de pociones extras a Harry Potter, dos horas al día, tres veces a la semana por lo menos un mes...

Mariana tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar de felicidad, y se aguanto la risa, y fingió sorpresa y molestia por la decisión.

-¡Ay no profesor, no puede hacerme esto! ¿Enseñar pociones a alguien que no da una? ¿Porque me odia? ¡Apenas acabo de llegar!

-No le estoy preguntando si quiere, si no es una orden... ¡Vamos! - hizo un ademán y avanzó hacia la puerta. Tras el, Mariana hizo un ademán de triunfo en silencio al estilo ¡¡YES! y luego bajó la cabeza, y siguió al profe, fingiendo tristeza infinita.

-¡Potter! - gritó Snape al verle pasar justo en ese momento con Ron.

-Sí profesor - se detuvo el chico mirándolo desafiante.

-Potter... para que veas que me preocupo por tí... quiero decirte que desde ahora en adelante y por un mes, la señorita Splendor, te dará clases de pociones extras, dos horas diarias...

-¿Que? - gimió Harry palideciendo

-Es absolutamente necesario, pierdes mucho tiempo y no estudias lo suficiente, por ello, me veo en la penosa necesidad de recorrer a estos puntos...

-¡Pero tengo prácticas de quiddicht!

-¿Me importa Potter? claro que no... ¡es una orden! te pones de acuerdo con la señorita y estaré vigilando...- se volvió a Mariana - Dos horas exactas, Splendor, tres veces al día, o estarás en serios problemas.

Y se alejó unos pasos cuando se volvió, pero esta vez miró a Ronald - ¡Oh, señor Weasley, me olvidaba... ya que al parecer sigue los mismos pasos de Potter, será interesante que también usted reciba las clases!

-¿Yo?

-¡Ambos! - gritó y entonces sí, se marchó, Mariana tuvo que hacer un milagro, para no brincar de alegría en ese instante ¡estaba a punto de fastidiar a Harry Potter!

Mariana miró a Harry con aire de inocencia y tras enrularse mas un rizo que le caía en el rostro, le miró a los ojos ¡esos maravillosos ojitos esmeraldas! y tomó aire, ya que él, la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Yo no tuve la culpa - dijo la chica - el me castigó de este modo... debemos de tener clases tres veces a la semana, dos horas.

-No quiero que interfieran con mi hora de quidditch

-Eso depende - respondió Mariana ¡ella no permitiría que Harry se mostrara autoritario!

-¿Depende? ¿De que?

-Pues de que le bajes a tu genio, Potter - y se puso firme, enérgica y le miró desafiante ¿Pues que se creía ese niño? ¿Que por el simple echo de que estuviera medio guapo, jugara bien al quidditch y fuera súper popular, estaría ELLA arrodillada ante él, pidiendo que le hiciera caso? MMMMMMMM... la respuesta podría ser sí ¡Pero el orgullo femenino ante todo!

-¿Mi genio? ¿MI GENIO? - gruñó Potter, a punto de dejar salir al demoñito rojo que llevaba dentro y Ron solo negó con la cabeza

-Sí me vas a gritar - dijo Mariana acercándose a el, lentamente, casi, casi hablándole a la cara - haré que las clases sean a la hora de tu práctica, bomboncito, no me provoques, que será peor para ti, que para mí...

-¡Harry! - gimoteó Ron

-Así que cuando te bajes de tu nubecita y hables como gente civilizada... búscame... - le hizo una caricia en el rostro y salió a prisa de ahí, Harry no le asustaba, para nada, es mas, se veía lindo, cual león furioso ¡pero tenía que contar el chisme de inmediato!

-¡Oh, sí. Oh, sí, AMO a SNAPE, AMO A SNAPE! - brincaba Mariana de gusto, ante la mirada de sus amigas, bailando frenéticamente a todo lo que daba - ¡YO AMO, AMO A SNAPE!

-Cielos - gimió Bere - sabía que estaba loca... pero no a este extremo... ¿Dice que ama al pelos tiesos y cara de perro bulldog?

-Pobrecita, no cabe duda, Joguards, le ha afectado ¡ah enloquecido! - la compadeció Panchis

-¡Mariana que te pasa reacciona! - se acercó Alky muy espantada y le dio una zarandeada, y al mirar esos ojitos brillantes, llenos de felicidad... - ¡a ver chica, dinos porque estás tan contenta! ¿eh?

-¡Porque Snape me castigó!

-Nooooooooo me digas ¿y por eso estás tan contenta?

-Es mi castigo es darle a Potter...

-¿Y que le vas a dar manita? - se apresuró panchis a preguntar - Porque lo que le vas a dar te tiene muy contenta por lo visto.

-¡Le voa dar clases extras de pociones! es que el profe me confiscó mis pócimas y al ver mis dotes de extraordinaria pocionista, me dijo que tendría que darle clases a Harry porque ese bello mortal, no da una.

-¿Bello mortal?

-Bueno... la cosa esa con lentes que se llama Harry se apellida Potter y hay agregarle "me prestas"

-Oye Mariana - dijo Ana acercándose con cautela (no fuera que si estaba loca y le saltara encima) - creo que te ayudaré en la clase, necesito preparar una poción.

-¿Cual poción Ana?  
-Una que se llama "mata pasiones" es para que las hormonas de mariana se tranquilicen, pobrecito Harry, no creo que termine la semana...

-¿Serio?

-¡¡¡¡Claro! ¿Que apuestan a que Mariana se le va encima el primer día y quiere hacerle cosas malas en el salón de pociones?

-¿YOOOOOOOOOOO? ¿ME CREEN CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO TAN BAJO, TAN VIL, TAN SUCIO, TAN... TAN...? Pues no es mala idea...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Oigan, cualquiera de ustedes - de pronto un niño de segundo año se acercó con una carta en sus manos.

-¿Que quieres niño? - se adelantó Electra

-Dejaron una carta para ustedes en la lechucería

-¿Para todas?

-Dice "Para las chicas Draconis" - se la dio a Elektra

-Bien, gracias - y lo destapó... pero al hacerlo, sintió que la carta le helaba las manos y la soltó - ¡ay!

-¿Que, que?

Y de pronto, del interior de la carta, salió la hermosa imagen de Gabriel, convertido en hielo seco, que comenzó a hablarles amenazadoramente.

_-¡Mis queridas niñas, no piensen que estarán a salvo en ese colegio! Tengo a todos los draconis en mi poder, y ustedes no serán la excepción, su preciosa sangre será mía tarde o temprano! _

-¡Pero que desgraciado! - gritó Elektra, chupandose el dedito que se le había quemado por el frío, si había algo que les hacía daño, era el frío.

-_¡No se resistan, vengan a mi!_ - dijo de último, antes que la figura se disipara.

-Claro iremos con el cuando nos hagan una lobotomía y quedemos tontas - espetó Alky - ¿que se cree? ¿que iremos al matadero solitas?

-¡Ahora mas que nunca, necesito un hombre que me defienda! - suspiró Nenyeina

-¿En serio? - preguntó Vico con un puchero

-NAAAAAAAAAAA - chasqueó la chica con la lengua - ¡Pero sí que es un buen pretexto!

-Oigan... una cosa es cierta, tenemos que cuidarnos mucho, o Gabriel nos cazará, nos atará a un tronco y nos hará carnitas...

-Nada que... no dejaremos que nos pase nada ni aquí ni en otro sitio...

-Pues mientras Gabriel averigua cómo nos elimina - se puso de pie Japi al ver que cierto chico embrujado la buscaba afanosamente - ¡me sigo escondiendo de Justin! ¡No le digan donde estoy! - se escondió tras una estatua.

-Bellas doncellas - llegó el chico cantarinamente...

-¡voy, voy, voy, no nos pongas apodos!

-¡Pancha!

-Digo, mj... ¿que quiere noble caballero?

-¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a mi bella dama? ¡Es un poco mas bajita que yo, tiene hermosa sonrisa, ojos celestiales, cabello de ensueño, figura exquisita, es pura, inocente, cándida, serena, tranquila, amorosa y tan dulce!

-¡Híjole manito, pos pa tu mala suerte no conocemos a nadie así!

-Ora que si te conformas con una tal Japi... está escondida frente a la estatua en la esquina - señalaron descaradamente y la chica se asomó furiosa

-¡¡Traidoras!

-¡Oh, Japi, mi amor, ven a mis brazos!

-¡NOOOOOO! - gritó Japi y salió corriendo, huyendo de los brazotes de Justin.

-¡Corre Japierucita roja, que te come el lobo feroz!


	7. ¿Es magia o eres tú?

Capitulo 7:

**¿Es magia o eres tú? **

Y mientras Mariana elaboraba su maquiavélico plan para hacer sufrir al pobrecito de Potter, Japi huía de las garras de un corazón dopado, las otras chicas se aburrían un poco, ya que el colegio no era tan divertido, y es que en el Colegio Draconis, ellas se dedicaban a otras materias, a volar con sus dragones.

Nenyeina por ejemplo, estaba sentadita frente a la casa de Hagrid, suspirando al saber, que sus adorados dragones estaban en medio del bosque, y no podía acercarse a ellos.

-¡Saco alitas! - decía en voz baja y las alas de su espalda salían - ¡Meto alitas! - y las escondía, como su tuviera un cordoncito invisible, sacaba y metía las alas de su espalda, y suspiraba.

-¿Y ese suspiro? - preguntó de pronto una voz masculina a sus espaldas y al volverse, era Hayden.

-Hola - le sonrió Nenyeina y al querer ponerse de pie, había olvidado que sus alas estaban fuera y el pico de una de ellas, se atoró con las piedras donde estaba sentada y...

-¡Cuidado! - dijo Hayden y la sostuvo al tiempo por la cintura, en realidad la chica no pesaba nada

-¡Lo siento! - sonrió - a veces me olvido que debo tenerlas guardadas.

-Ya veo... pero aún no me has respondido ¿Y esos suspiros? ¿Algún chico draconis que hayas dejado con el corazón roto?

-Veamos... Curama... podría ser, seguramente yace con una estaca en su corazón... pero no por mí, si no por Gabriel, seguro lo atrapó, era medio lento... Ugmar, pues no lo sé, le encantaba corretear conmigo por los aires y siempre ganaba yo ¿o me dejaba ganar?

Hayden alzó una ceja (de modo que lucía más increiblemente y terriblemente sexy y guapo) pensando que Nenyeina definitivamente era muy especial y parecía que no era extrovertida y seguía mencionando a un montón de chicos y diciendo sus defectos y las pocas cualidades de cada uno de ellos.

-Pues son todos - después de 15 y medio (el medio porque no recordó alguna cualidad) - ¿Y tú que me dices? ¿Alguna chica por ahí que sea dueña de tus ojos?

-¿Mis ojos? - sonrió el chico y Nenyeina pensó que si fuera una dragón, ya se lo hubiera comido, era un de-li-cio-so bombón - No creo tener nada de especial, soy un chico común y corriente.

-¡NAAAA! - le dió un empujón - es en serio, deberías tener a un grupo de chicas tras de tus huesitos, eres muy, muy simpático.

-¿Será porque entre Draco y sus amigos y Harry con los suyos acaparan a las chicas? la verdad, pareciera que nosotros no existiéramos...

-¡A ver a ver, Hayden!

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-¡Oye! Yo sé todo de tí... menos tu cuenta bancaria de gringotts - le sonrió y Hayden no se movió, era agradable hablar con Nenyeina... o mejor dicho, dejar que ella hablara (¡¡que alguien la caye! pobre chico)

-Bueno, como te decía Hayden, escucha, Draco como que es un rubio desabrido, y sus amigotes, Crabble y Goyle no son guapos, yo no se como es que la Bere tiene gustos tan radicales como para...

-Me refiero a los Mr. galanes de Paris, Blaise e Itkar, Itkis o como se llame...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - pensó en ellos y sus ojitos se iluminaron - No pues sí, están cueros... mmmm, con razón la panchis les da su manoseada cuando puede ¡Pero tampoco es para tanto!

-¿A no? ¿No te gustan?

-Una cosa es que te gusten y otra que quieras andar con alguno de ellos, por ejemplo, Harry... usa lentes y es medio lento aparte que tiene un caracter del demonio, y su amigo pelirrojo, pobrecito, ese ni como ayudarle ¿Como pueden estar locos por ellos?

-Vaya sinceridad...

-¡Pero no perdamos mas tiempo con ellos! - suspiró la Neny - Mejor que se compren un bosque y que se pierdan en el... entonces Hayden... ¿Que hay de ti? cuéntame de tu vida...

-Pues nada... mis padres están luchando contra las fuerzas oscuras, por lo regular cuando son vacaciones prefiero quedarme en el colegio, porque vivo solo y...

-¿Y donde guardas las llaves de tu casa?

-¿Perdón?

-¡Nada, nada, nada! - se puso algo roja y le lanzó una de sus famosas sonrisas desarmadoras, justo cuando algo los distrajo, la pancha seguía a Paris por todo el campus, el le decía que dejara de molestarlo y ella iba casi, casi, brincando (al estilo Pepe le pú, persiguiendo a la gatita)

-¡Aflójalas güerito! ¡No seas tan apretado, hay que hacer un sacrificio cuerpo a cuerpo en la piedra de los sacrificios en honor a la diosa de la fertilidad Tlazolteotl!

-¡Déjame en paz! - gritaba Paris, mientras a lo lejos, Blaise e Itkar, le miraban con una sonrisa crispada, sin sospechar que ellos también, estaban siendo vigilados... tururururu...

En tanto Neny coqueteaba descaradamente con Hayden, sacando y metiendo sus alitas, Vico y Alkyon se encontraban arriba de un frondoso arbol, analizando la situación de la mejor manera simpática posible...

-¿Vamos a morir?

-Sip - decía Vico suspirando - Gabrielito no dudarà en hacernos carnitas en cuanto nos atrape ¿Por?

-Pues si vamos a morir... algún día, y a que se lo coman los gusanos...

-¿En que estás pensando Alky?

-Vico... he ahí dos bellos especímen... - señalando a Blaise y a Itkis - dos lindos slytherin, tal vez, me pregunto si quisieras...

-¡ACEPTO! - gritó Vico de emoción

-¡Pero si aún no te digo para qué!

-DE TODAS MANERAS ACEPTO

-Pues que rápida... lo que digo es que... esos morenos como que nos merecen, como que están necesitados de amor, comprensión, cariño, como que hay que hacerles ver que la vida es bella

-Sí, totalmente de acuerdo - asintió Vico

-¿Me entendiste?

-Claro, hay que llevarlos a lo oscurito...

-¿QUE?

-¡Ay, por favor! ¿De que otra manera? Escucha, hay que llevarnos una buena ración de besos antes que nos boten de aquí, esteremos TODA la semana castigadas, de todas maneras, ni a ese tal Hogsmeade podremos ir, por temor a que Gabriel nos ataque...

-Entons hay que atacar primero...

-Blaise me pasa, como que es perfecto para mí, así que tu dices, te ayudo, me ayudas...

-¿Pero como?

-Pues no confiscaron todo el contrabando de pociones de Mariana...

-¡No usaré amortentia!

-No estoy hablando de amortentia...

-¿Entonces?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- sonrió Vico y sacó de su mochila una pócima mal oliente

-No se que ideas tengas - dijo Alky - pero no creas que...

-Es la única manera... hagámoslo...

-Está bien - suspiró ALky - si no hay mas remedio, todo sea por el amor... a fuerzas...

Digamos que una hora mas tarde, Blaise caminaba galantemente por todo el colegio, con esos grandiosos aires de un Slytherin, mirando a todos como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando de pronto, le llamaron.

-¡Hey, Blaise!

-¿Que hay Pansy?

-Ven un momento conmigo, necesito decirte algo muy importante, es un secreto que acabo de descubrir...

-¿Y ese milagro que no se lo dijiste a Draco?

-Draco está llorando por los rincones por culpa de esa tal Scaty, ¿Lo quieres saber o no?

-Pues sí- y la siguió, ella lo guió hacia un salón muy, muy alejado de los demás, uno que no se usaba y se metió como si nada. Blaise, alzó las cejas un poco asombrado que Pansy fuera a contarle a el, antes que a nadie ese "secreto"

-Pasa Blaise - dijo Pansy y cuando el chico cerró, Pansy hizo un conjuro muy bajito a la puerta para cellarla.

-¿Que me vas a decir Pansy, que amerita que vengamos aquí? - preguntó el moreno, mirando todo el lugar, algo sucio, y con telarañas.

-Mmmmm Blaise... ¿Sabías que eres guapo? Bueno, todas dicen que después de Draco, podríamos decir que de Sly, después de Draco... tú?

-¿Me trajiste aquí para decirme eso? - gruñó Blaise, fastidiado, y buscando salida.

-¡Ay nooooo! ¿Como crees? Bueno, aparte de eso, para decirte otra cositita, chiquitita... quiero enseñarte algo por ahí...

-Pues ya, enséñamelo...

-Tengo un tatuaje en mi espalda... ¿Quieres verlo?

-¿QUE?

-Anda... Blaise... solo es un tatuaje... te encantará - y se acerco hasta el, acorralándolo, mientras el chico comenzaba a sudar y a buscar salida, a el nunca le habìa gustado Pansy ¿que le pasaba a la chica?

-¡Tranquilízate Pansy! tu no me gustas, no nos gustamos ¿Que te pasa?

-UUUUUUUUh, pobecito bebe, tiene miedo y si... debes tenerlo ¡accio varita! - dijo de pronto y la varita de Blaise paró en las manos de Pansy.

-¡Oye chica! ¿Estás loca o qué?

-Mejor qué, Blaise...

-No, déjame en paz ¡Puedo golpearte, soy más alto y más fuerte que tú!

-Uh, uh, uh, el pobecito bebe piensa que va a pegarme, pobecito, pobecito... ¡Pues no chiquito! - y de pronto Pansy le agarró por las muñecas y lo tumbó a la mesa, con tanta fuerza que el propio chico se asustó de la fuerza de Pansy.

-¡Oye!

-Yo solo quiero dos cosas - sonrió Pansy - un beso y enseñarte el tatuaje de mi espalda... ¿No te gustaría contarme las pecas?

-¡Parkinson no seas tan descastada!

-Parkinson puede serlo - sonrió la rubia mientras acercaba su rostro al de Blaise, pues estaba sobre el - pero yo no - y le besó los labios con fuerza, sin dejar que se moviera, por muchos minutos...

Cuando Blaise comenzó a jadear por la falta de aire, ella alzó el rostro y el chico quedó boquiabierto, ya no era Pansy la que lo besaba, era... Vico

-¿Tú?

-Que maravilloso invento la poción multijugos ¿no te parece? Blaise, pero no perdamos tiempo... otra sesión de besos y tal vez, entonces tal vez... te enseñe el tatuaje de mi espalda...

-¡Vico yo...!

Pero ella no dejó que hablara, de nuevo le besó los labios con fuerza, que el chico, era imposible que rechazara la boca, pero a final de cuentas, el beso no era tan desagradable... y por lo menos, no era Pansy.

-¡Vico ya basta! - dijo Blaise media hora mas tarde, cuando estaba todo besuqueado - ¡Ya me arde la cara!

-¡Sí, sí, sí, yo se que te arde la cara de ser tan guapo Blaise! Por eso tengo que utilizar estas técnicas arteras y viles, el desarme, la utilización de multijugos... y ahora... ahora sigue lo mejor...

-¿Qué... qué me vas a hacer? - chilló Blaise, que el poco valor que tenía como que se le estaba acabando, pues sabía que esa chica, era fuerte, tenía poderes especiales y aparte alas.

-¡Solo quiero enseñarte mi tatuaje! ¿No se puede?

-¡NO!

-¿NO? ¡Ay que lindo, eres tan decente que no quieres ver mas piel de la que muestro!

_-¿No será que no quiere ver miserias?_ - de pronto se escuchó una vocesita en su mente.

-¡Silencio! - gruñó Vico, era su conciencia... mejor dicho la comunicación telepática que ella tenía con la dragón mayor, la cual era un espíritu, y que cuando se le pegaba su gana, se hacía presente en los pensamientos de las chicas - ¡Déjame en paz!

-¿Con... con quien hablas?

-Es el delirium tremens... chiquito papa bebe ¿entons? ¿en que híbamos? ¡ah, si! el tatuaje de mi espalda, creo que te lo voy a...

-¡VICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - se escucharon gritos y toquidos fuera de la puerta – ABREMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-¿QUE DEMONIOS? - chilló Vico ¿pos quien se atrevía a interrumpir su remanzo de paz? por no decir faje... mj.

Y de pronto, un humo comenzó a colarse por debajo de la rendija de la puerta, y la voluta de humo tomó la forma de una de sus amigas, que estaba despeinada, furiosa y cuando vio que Blaise estaba con la boca abierta...

-¡Morfeo! - dijo apuntando su varita y Vico gruñó cuando el chico quedó dormido

-¡Ay no! ¿que te pasa Elektra?

-¡LA ODIO, LA ODIO, LA ODIO!

-¿A quien a quien odias? yo te odio a tí por interrumpirme...

-ODIO A ESA PELIRROJA PRESUMIDA PREPOTENTE LLAMADA GINNY WEASLEY...

-UUUUUUUUUUUHHHH ¿Qué te hizo?

-Primero, estaba en la clase de pociones de su grupo, viendo si podía recuperar alguna poción de amortentia. Pues me reclamó el porqué le habíamos dado amortentia a Justin, discutimos, me envió algunos conjuros, y yo los rechacé magistralmente porque soy una buenaza para el duelo, pero la muy descarada...

-¿Que, que pasó?

-¡La muy descarada me avento una de las pócimas a la cara, yo la desvié, y curiosamente fue a dar al rostro de un chico, tragándose un poco, porque como se andaba riendo de lo que estábamos discutiendo, tenía la boca abierta y... y...!

-¿Te paso lo mismo que a Japi?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII ¿no es horrible? Y yo que me burlaba de ella y gentilmente sugería que le arrancara el corazón a Justin

-¡Oh, no! ¿Es la misma poción?

-No, es otra... ya vez que eran pociones amorosas, pero con distintas formulas... ¡pero los mismos malditos efectos!

-¿Por eso corrías como loca?

-Me anda siguiendo... quiere que le de un beso...

-¡Pues sacrifícate! - respondió Vico exasperada - ¿O está muy feo?

-¡Guácala de pollo! - chilló Elektra, mis labios virginales hasta que tenga mas de 18...

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Sí claro, por supuestooooooooo, pues creo que después de perderte con Jimmy, con Edson, o con Gus, no creo que haya sido para platicar! ¿verdad?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ¿estás dudando de mi honra?

-Naaaa... solo estoy dudando de tus labios virginales XDDDD ¿no me digas que es la poción del beso caótico?

-Esa mera, tengo que darle un beso sin respirar de por lo menos cinco minutos para que se quite el efecto... ¡Y no lo pienso hacer!

-Bueno, por lo menos, esa pócima solo dura 3 días... ¿y quien es el chico que se tragó la poción?

-Un tal... Kristoff o algo así ¡no me detuve a preguntar su nombre, porque se me fue encima!

-Uyuyuy XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡entre Japi y tu, formen un club! ¡El club de las amortentias!

-¿Y porque no el club de eliminadoras de chicas fabricantes de filtros de amor, marca Splendor?

Mariana se sentía como en la santa inquisición... ¡La iban a quemar por bruja! perdón, o sea, por andar con sustancias prohibidas, Japi y Elektra le tenían acorralada en el baño de las chicas, a punto de suceder una tragedia...

-¡AY NO! - chillaba la pobrecita chica, porque sus amigas, parecían demoñitos rojos - ¡Ya, póngamen cadenas y llévenme a Alcatráz!

-¿Alkatráz? - preguntaba Diana que estaba haciendo una apuesta a ver quien le arrancaba los ojos primero a Mariana -¿no es Azkabán?

-Es que Alcatráz ya no tiene delincuentes y es mugle... jejeje ¡pero se pasan chicas! Yo no tengo la culpa que Japi haya urgado mis cosas y que la pelirroja esa, te haya sacado pleito, mira que no eres perita en dulce Elektra!

-¡Pero son tus filtros!

-¡Nada que, no son solo míos! También la pancha ayudó...

-NOOOO, yo soy inocente, no se de que me hablas, tengo las manos limpias, es más, ni te conozco y si te vi, ni me acuerdo.

-¡Pancha como puedes hacerme esto!

-Tan fácil como es, Japi, arráncale el corazón, Elektra besuque a ese niño cinco minutos, listo

-¿Porque no lo besuqueas tú? - espetó Elektra a Diana

-Está bien - se levantó decidida - Yo lo haré

-¿Tu? ¡Pero así no funciona! ¡Oye, Di, Di! ¿A donde vas? ¡DIANA!

Pero la valiente, decidida, fiera, orgullosa y terrible Diana, se apersonó, en el pasillo, un par de chicos trataba de detener a Kristoff, que estaba como loco, buscando a Elektra, porque decía que sin ella, no podía vivir.

-¡Déjenme, déjenme! - gritaba Kristoff

-NO LO SUELTE, NO LO HAGAN - gritaba Pierre - ES UN HOMBRE PELIGROSO, POR MERLIN, QUE LOCURA ES ESTA

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, calma - corrió Diana hacia ellos - que yo tengo la solución - dijo sonriente

-¡Haz algo! - exigió Pierre

Y Diana hizo algo... por así decirlo, ya que se abalanzó sobre el chico, proporcionándole un besote marca morirás de amor por mi, con fuerza, con enjundia, con pasión, con... con...

-¡Oye Diana! - gritó Nenyeina - ¡que ese no es el chico embrujado!

-¡Ay que pena, se equivocó! - dijo Alkyon poniendose las manos en el rostro.

-!Que vergüenza! cuanto descaro - se mofó Vico, poniendo rostro de indignación.

-Pues que yo sepa, así no se le quita el hechizo - rezongó Mariana - y mucho menos si besas al chico que no te corresponde besar - mirando como Diana había atrapado a Pierre entre sus garras, digo, manos y le estaba pasando respiracion boca a boca

-Creo que ya se andan perdiendo el asco...

-Mira nada más, que buen beso ¡aprende Elektra!

-¡Chale, que alguien les eche agua a esos indecentes! - gritó la panchis, tomando un cubo de agua sucia que tenía Filch por ahí (de mera casualidad) y se los aventó encima.

-¡aaaaaaaaaayyyy! NOOOOOooooo, mi cabelloooooooooo - gritò Diana brincando y soltando a Pierre - MI CABELLO, ME ARRUINASTE MI PRECIOSO CABELLOOOOO

-Voy, voy... ¿que no te toca baño los jueves?

-¡Te voy a matar panchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Pierre apenas y lo podía creer, con el agua sucia sobre su rostro, hasta Kristoff se había quedado quieto con esa demostración...y Diana, bueno, solo estaba un poquito, un poquitito furiosa.

-¡VEN AQUI PANCHAAAAAAAAAAA!

-QUIETA FIRULAIS, QUIETAAAAAAAAAAA

-Te voy a descuartizaaaaaaaaaaaar - gritó Diana y cuando todos reaccionaron, a toda velocidad, las chicas volaban por los techos en los pasillos del colegio, e iban a mucha velocidad, tanta que solo ellas se podían ver y sortear las vigas de los techos.

-¡Cálmateeeeeeeee amiga, que leía las runas antiguas y te piden serenidad y pacienciaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Nada de paciencia pancha! ¡Torbellino de fuego! - le tiraba hechizos, volutas de fuego que le rozaban por la cabeza, las chicas les segúían gritando para que se calmaran.

-¡Que escándalo, tenemos que detenerlas!

-¡Está bien! - dijo Alkyon - ¡Ayúdame Nenyeina a la de tres!

-¿Que haremos?

-Muro...

-¡Ok!

-¡Ahí vienen! - las chicas gritaron y ambas venían a toda velodidad y...

-¡Muralla contrafuego! - gritaron lanzando un hechizo al frente y de pronto... que se topan con pared, primero la panchis y luego la Diana, y ambas cayeron al piso, sin alas y medias desmayadas.

_-¡ZOC!_ - solo se escuchó el golpe y la caida.

-¡Ay, ay, lo sentimos! - decía Neny mientras les daba aire. Mientras sus amigas se quejaban lentamente.

-Ay por merlín, según el horòscopo celta de la pancha está bajo la protecciòn de Tilo...

-Pues Tilo ya debe estar maldiciendo su suerte... jejeje

-Vamos niñas, levántenlas...

-Oh, mejor déjalas ahí - dijo Alky al ver que Snape se acercaba a toda prisa con Filch.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Ginny vigilaba que tanto la panchis como la Diana, trapearan el piso, hasta dejarlo impecable, si, eso es de TODOS los dìas, tenían que terminar castigadas...

Pancha le echaba unos ojotes medio feos a Ginny, quien estaba harta de verlas trapear y mal, aunque según ellas, lo hacían bien y la verdad era esta... solo trapeaban donde veían a su suegra y como no tenían, pues se fregaba el asunto.

Diana cuando podía le aventaba un trapazo, que la panchis alegremente los esquivaba, y cantaba alegremente, mientas que en secreto bebía yo no se que cosa de una botellita que tenía atada a su cuello y que nadie había visto y ya andaba cantando.

_"Y si quieren saber De tu pasado Es preciso decir una mentira, Dí que vienes de allá De un mundo raro, Que no sabes llorar, Que no entiendes de amor Y que nunca has amado"  
_-¡Menos canto y mas trabajo! - gruñó Ginny al ver que la pancha lo hacía muy mal.

-¡Silencio panchis!

-¡Me vale! esa bruja pelirroja no me va a callar, es mas, utilizaré sus pelos de mazorca de maiz para trapear el piso, pos esta...

-¿Que estás tomando pancha? huele a alcohol...

-¿Conoces el sake?

-No ¿que es eso?

-Pues es licor de arroz, muy bueno, muy bueno...

-¡Pancha quien te dio eso!

-Lo cambié al segundo día a cambio de un filtro amoroso...

-¿QUE, ESTAS LOCA? ¿A QUE CHICA SE LO CAMBIASTE?

-¿Chica? a ninguna ¿a pocos crees que una chica tiene sake en su habitación? fue en el baño de niños, al club de Tokio... disque van a comerciar con él...

-¡Ay chica que hiciste! ¿Que poción les diste? ¿La del beso caòtico, la de siete dias? ¿Cual?

-Pos ya ni me acuerdo, solo meti mano, saque pociòn y me dieron sake ¿no quieres un poquito? ¡saluuuuuuu!

Di alzó los ojos disgustada, lo único que le faltaba, era una dragona ebria... y con la pelirroja mirándolas de manera sospechosa.

-¡Hey! - protestó Ginny - Apúrense a terminar, que tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Porque no vas hacerlas y regresas en unas... cinco o seis horas?

-Muy graciosas, si Snape no me encuentra, le quitarà puntos a mi casa

-Entonces déjanos en paz, que estamos trabajando tranquilas - gruñó Diana

-Sip... eso es verda, verda - dijo la pancha, tomando otro poquito y haciendo horribles gestos, mientras berreaba a gusto.

_"Canto al pie de tu ventana pa´que sepas que te quiero, tu a mi no me quieres nada pero yo por ti me muero" _

-¡Ay no puede ser! - gimió Ginny, mientras la pancha se ponía bien ranchera, claro como era en español, solo ella se entendía, y la otra solo escuchaba unos gritos horrendos.

Diana del enojo pasó ala diversión, porque la Ginny se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar tremendos berridos, que eran peor que escuchar a una banshee, según la literatura de Rowling...

-¡Si no te callas, López! - dijo amenazante la pelirroja - me iré a quejar, lo juro... - pero la pancha seguía cantando a todo pulmón - ¡Me iré a quejar! - dijo Ginny a punto de lanzarle un silencius.

_"¡Pero no me amenaces, no me amenaces. Ya estas grandecita, ya entiendes la vida, ya sabes lo que haces. Porque estas que te vas y te vas y te vas y te vas y te vas y te vas y no te has ido!" _

-JAJAJAJAJA - Obvio que Diana no aguantaba mas la risa, y furiosa Ginny decidió irse a quejar con el profesor.

-¿A donde vas pelo de zanahoria?

-Mira pancha, que ya se fue a quejar...

-Vaya con la chica, es igual que su hermano, el mismo genio de perro trapero... que exagerada, creo que ya necesita un novio

-O deshacerse del que tiene... ya dime chica ¿a quien el diste filtro amoroso?  
-al club de tokio...

-¿Todos son de Japón o qué?

-No tonta, al club de to-kio to-do lo que tenga falda y se mueva, es un club de chicos comandados por un tal Chris... ¿como la ves?


	8. El Club de Tokio tokio todo lo que t

Capítulo 8:

**El Club de Tokio… to-kio todo lo que tenga falda y se mueva **

Scaty, Japi y Elektra, se detuvieron frente a panchis, que aún no terminaba su tarea de trapeología, Diana descansaba y la otra agarraba valor con el sake.

-¿Y la chica que los cuidaba?

-Tu amiguita, elektra, se fue a quejar con el pelos tiesos de Snape... solo porque yo estaba en mi derecho de cantar ¿no es este un país libre?

-¿Estabas cantando? Pobrecita chica, ya vez Elektra, ya fue castigada suficiente.

-No exageren si soy entonada - dijo panchis, tomando otro trago.

-¿Que bebes pancha? ¿Es licor? ¿De donde lo sacaste?

-La pancha, cambió un filtro amoroso por sake, al club de tokio...

**-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

-¡Ay ya! Pobrecitos chicos, andaban bien urgidos, me dieron pena ajena y les di el filtro... el sake fue ganancia...

-¿LE DISTE UN FILTRO AL CLUB DE QUIEN? ¿DE TOKYO?

-No exageren, era muy poquito... y eran varios del club, así que solo alcanzará para unas cinco o seis chicas que caigan a sus encantos.

-Oye chica, te pasaste, ya llevamos dos regaños por culpa de las pociones amorosas...

-Yo no sé nada... - y siguió en su hermoso cántico apasionado... y pa volver loco a cualquiera.

_"Quise hallar el olvido al estilo jalisco pero aquellos mariachis y aquel tequila me hicieron llorar"_ -

Y tomo un sorbo del sake

-¡Dame eso chica! - se lo quiso quitar Electra

-GRRRRRR mata, mata, mata - le lanzó unos arañazos la pancha - mejor tenle miedo al club de **tokio-todo-lo-que-pueda**... porque puede que alguna de ustedes, estén en su lista. Jajajaja

En el baño de chicos, el club de tokio, estaban confabulados, consolando a un nuevo miembro, un rubio platinado, que apenas y creía que había caído tan, pero tan bajo...

-Toma un poco de sake amigo... Malfoy - le pasaban una copa pequeña, los chicos con capuchas azul marino, en silencio le miraban fijamente, mientras el lider hablaba.

-¿Que es eso?

-Un licor muggle muy bueno, de japón, anda, lo necesitas, es para que se te quiten las penas... porque ya sabemos todo lo que Scaty te ha echo, y créenos, nos duele, porque ante todo, esta el orgullo masculino.

-¡Nos vengaremos! - dijo otro - aunque ella tenga toda la razón y seas un papanatas, pero te vengaremos.

-¡Gracias, no me ayuden tanto! - espetó Draco tomando el sake sin hacer gestos

-Haremos que Scaty pague caro su desprecio... porque ante todo, tú debiste echarla primero...

-El Orgullo masculino está herido, exige venganza... nos vengaremos de las chicas draconis...

-¡No le digan nada a mis amigos! - gimió Draco - Porque si Paris o Itkar se enteran... o Blaise.

-¿Sabías que Blaise fue atacado cruelmente y casi vejado por una de ellas?

-¿Que? ¡Claro que no!

-Pobre Blaise, necesitará terapias que saldrán carísimas... el toma puro coñac y para conseguirlo y meterlo al colegio, es costosísimo - dijo otro que fungía como el terapista psicólogo y embriagiólogo, porque terminaba emborrachando a sus pacientes.

-No puedo creerlo...

-¡Casi abusan de él!

-**Pobrecito** - dieron todos al unísono

-¡Nosotros somos los amos, los mejores, nuestro santuario de masculinidad (plagiado pa ambas historias) no será mas, vejado, opacado por las sucias artimañas del las mujeres!

-¡**Nunca más!** - gritaron todos

-¡Porque aunque tengan rostros divinos y cuerpos maravillosos y sonrisas espectaculares... bajo todo eso, se esconde... la maldad!

-¡**Duro con ellas, sí, duro! **

-Unidos, jamás seremos vencidos por ellas... Draco Malfoy, desde ahora, serás un miembro más del club de Tokio y esa niña... será... tu esclava... al menos por un tiempito claro...

-¡Eso, eso, eso quiero!

-Ahora cáete con tu cuota de 20 galeones que la caja está vacía, suerte que la Fran, aceptó sake a cambio de los filtros amorosos... - dijo Chris el presidente del santuario Masculino, el club de tokio.

Elektra y Japi, parecían como, detectives privados, escondidas en los rincones, esquivando a los amigos de Kristoff y de Justin, ya que no deseaban que ninguno se les acercara, pues aun faltaba para que se les cortara el efecto de la poción y Elektra que se negaba a posar sus labios en la boca de Kristoff.

Por otra parte, Mariana consolaba a Diana, pues aunque había besado a Pierre para hacer la vida de el, mas emocionante, el francesito no se le acercaba mucho, por lo que había que utilizar tàcticas de guerra... según Mariana.

-¡Oh, no quiero morir en manos de Gabriel, sin haber sucumbido a las tentaciones de la carne! - decia Di, poéticamente

-Tanto drama para decir ¡quiero un besuqueo!

-Eso ya lo tuve Mariana, yo me refería a...

-¡No especifiques, que ya te entendí! lo que pasa es hay que utilizar otros métodos.

-¡Ah! ¿Te quedan más filtros?

-No, pero me quedan otras mañas...

-¿Como cuales?

-Una muy simple - y sacó una caja, pequeña, rosa, tan rosa, que lastimaba los ojos

-¿Esa caja es...?

-La caja de los juguetes – sonrió

-No pensarás usarla

-Claro que sí - mirando a su victima que pasaba a toda prisa - ¡Oye Harry Potter, mira aquí!

-¿Qué? - se volvió Harry, Mariana abrió la caja y un halo de luz golpeó al chico y de pronto... de pronto Harry se había convertido en... en un muñeco de sí mismo (del tamaño de un ken, ya saben el novio de la barbie, al que ella dejo cuando comenzó a andar con G.I Joe)

-¡Mariana! - protestò Diana, Marian lo levantó y le diò un beso en la cara

-¡Lindo muñequito durmiente! ¡Ahora sí, es todo un muñeco!

-Oye, no puedes dejar a Harry convertido en muñeco todo el día, además, es magia negra de las cascadas de Cocachimba... te van a castigar en las mazmorras a pan y agua.

-Tranquila, solo quiero jugar, con mu muñequito

-¡No lo maltrates! que aunque sea un muñeco en el interior, oye todo!

-Lo sé - Mariana lo levantó y le guiñó un ojo - ¡Ay, de que juguetería escapaste... muñeco!

-¡Pero que loca psicópata eres amiga! XDDDDDDDDDDDD

-Bueno Diana, luego te ayudo con Pierre, porque esta muñeca, va a jugar con este muñequito viviente...

En tanto, Mariana se va a jugar muñecas (y muñecos) en el club de Tokio, llegaban los integrantes, arrastrando a un par de sujetos, a Kristoff y a Justin, el presidente del Club, Chris, al mirarlos negó con la cabeza.

-¡Que vergüenza, que pena, que desastre! ¿En donde queda la dignidad masculina? ¿En donde? ¡Mira a este par de hombres... hechos un desastre!

-¡Quiero a Elektraaaaa! - chillaba Kristoff, el cual estaba fuertemente atado con cuerdas

-¡**_SILENCIUS!_** - Le envió Chris un hechizo silenciador - ¡Tenemos que actuar de inmediato! ¿Quien hechizó a Kristoff?

-Fue la Weasley al atacar a Elektra, McLoud...

-¿La Weasley, eh? esa chica será uno de nuestros principales objetivos...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh, si la weasley... ¡sabrosota! - dijo uno de los integrantes, ya se imaginarán, con una cara de lobo hambriento, casi babeando, y frotándose las manos en señal de que le quería tronar sus huesitos a la pelirroja.

-¡Modera tu lenguaje hombre! que no se note la desesperación... Bien, primer objetivo... Ginny Weasley... después... Hermione Granger...

-¿Qué? ¿Tas loco? ¿La Granger?

-Es guapa... y es de las más difíciles, todo un reto, no se me acobarden, bien chicos... también tenemos que rescatar a Gregory Goyle de las garras de Bere y de eso me encargo yo...

-¿Como le harás jefito? - preguntó el mas lambiscón.

-Ya lo verás, haré que Goyle le corte...

-Pero no andan...

-¡Ya lo sé bruto! Pero quiero provocarle celos, celos terribles, que haya enfrentamiento, sangre y lágrimas...

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro que no! pero será muy divertido, quitarle a Goyle, a su domadora ¡¡Esa chica no lo merece! Me merece a mí... aunque sea unos cinco minutos

-¡Eres terrible Jefito!

-¿Como atacaremos entonces jefe?

-Pues muy simple, con la gran ayuda de nuestros proveedores y antiguos jefes de esta pandillas, si bien, los filtros que le compre a la panchis...mj, que le cambien por sake (a la muy borracha) son mas potentes que los otros, pero debo decirles que sus efectos son mas poderosos, por ello, solo unas gotitas...

-¿Entonces no solo filtros?

-Claro que no, utilizaremos otras técnicas... pero para empezar, combatiremos con las mismas armas... Rufus - se dirigió al mas feito del grupo - entre los filtros que la panchis me dio...

-¿Le vamos a dar a la panchis? fea no es - dijo otro medio desesperado.

-No, porque es nuestra proveedora, a ella le apartaremos al mejor...

-¿Que no dizque es Harry o Draco?

-Me refiero a George Weasley - y sonrió - en mi novatada ese par me hicieron una y se las cobraré... George no se la acaba con la panchis y sin necesidad de filtros - sonrió traviesamente

-Dicen que Fred anda por aquí, ayudando a Madame Hooch en las clases de vuelo...

-Pues le vamos a dar algo para que vuele... En fin, como les decía, Rufus... hay una pócima la de "Amor Eterno Alucinante" es una fórmula mezclada de latinoamérica, y es para que la chica te profese amor eterno, que no es eterno y aparte alucinante, porque te verá guapo.

-OOOOOOOOOOOHHH - gimieron todos

-Sí, porque Rufus, querido amigo, del grupo, eres el único feo ¡que pena me da tu caso! Pero como soy generoso, te daré la fórmula para que se la des a la Weasley... ¿que me dices?

-Siiiiii - sonrió mostrando su diente chueco y acentuando más su acné - para toda la eternidad

-No, no, no, se llama amor eterno alucinante, pero no es permanente, también se contrarresta su efecto...

-¿Y como?

Chris le susurró el contrahechizo en su oido y Rufus enrojeció

-¿En serio?

-Sí...

-¿Y PORQUE ME HACEN ESTO? NOOOOOOO - grito decepcionado.

-Pues por lo mismo, para que chicos como tú, no abusen del hechizo, pero tu dices si aceptas ¡oye amigo! besuquearte a la Weasley, siendo tu un insignificante...

-Recuerda - intervino Osmar, otro de los guapos discretos que había en el cole - que te aceptamos, solo porque eres... mi primo y te tengo pena que nunca hayas tenido novia...

-Está bien jefito... lo acepto... ¡me besuquearé a la Weasley, harto! - y hasta se limpió la boca con las mangas de la túnica

**-¡UNIDOS CONTRA ELLAS CLUB DE TOKIO! **

**-¡SI SE PUEDE, SI SE PUEDE, SI SE PUEDE! **

**-¡DURO CONTRA LAS MAMACITAS! **

Mariana andaba el muñeco de Harry en su mochila, mientras acompañaba a Ana a dejarle un pergamino a la lechucería, en donde un pajarraco, muy feo, esperaba la carta, emocionada, era de las pocas que hasta el momento se había portado medio decente, digo, tranquila ¡Porque todas son decentes!

-¿Esa carta para quien es? - le preguntaba Mariana mientras acariciaba el pelo del muñeco "Harry" (ya no Ken, ya pasaron de moda)

-Para mi novio...

-¿Tienes novio Ana?

-Sip ¿No recuerdas?

-¿Bren, Armand, Leo? ¿Quien?

-El único ¿que te pasa chica? Demian... le envió un recado para que venga a visitarme, le extraño y quiero verle.

-¿En serio quieres que Demian te visite?

-Lo prometió - decía Ana, mientras un grupo de chicos y chicas entraban a dejar cartas a sus lechuzas, uno de los chicos se quedo escuchando sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, echando un ojo a la foto que Ana besaba fervientemente - ¡Claro que le he sido infiel con el pensamiento pero nada más!

-Pobrecito...

-¿Todavía juegas con muñecos? - de pronto preguntó una de las chicas que habían entrado, mirando burlonamente a Mariana que seguía acariciando el muñeco.

-¿Cual es tu problema?

-Que no sabía que una chica draconis tuviera costumbres muggles...

-¿Sabes? ¡No te importa! - chilló Mariana mientras azuzaba el muñeco, rozando su cabecita contra una vela prendida y como harry veía y escuchaba lo que pasaba, mas no podía moverse, solo sudaba de solo pensar que si la flama le alcanzaba un pelo...

-¡Ay pero que genio!

-¡Mejor vete metiche o te lo aviento en la cara! - y seguía sarandeando al muñeco de Harry

-¡Ay sí, no te tengo miedo! - pero sus amigas y amigos se la llevaron fuera mientras Mariana lo seguía sarandeando.

-¡Oye que ese es Harry! - gritó Ana, ya que Mariana estaba a punto de darle el azotón.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! - brincó Mariana y lo puso en el suelo y dijo un contrahechizo... y apenas Harry recuperó su forma natural... ¿que creen que fue lo primero que hizo?... Pues vomitar, porque Marian le había dado unas sacudidas...

-GUUUUUUAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCC

-Pobre - se compadeció Ana, pues el chico estaba muy verde y muy mareado.  
-Creo que me lo llevaré a descansar - dijo Mariana casi cargando al pobre sujeto, pero como lo llevaba arrastrando y evitando que vomitara sobre ella, no le quedo otra que pedir prestada la cabaña de Hagrid, en donde lo metió y recostó en el sillón... claro que en ese momento... mmmmm... no había nadie... mmmmm

-Lo malo es que Harry estaba bien mareado y no daba una, así que ni pa abusar de él, porque estaba verde, despeinado y había perdido TODO su encanto.

El club de Tokio estaba en el comedor, haciendo como que estudiaba, mirando a las victi... digo, a las chicas, de pronto Goyle entró, sonriendo y cargando TODAS las cosas de Bere, su mochila, sus pergaminos, mapas, su afilador de garras (pa su dragón, claro) y hasta el caldero, y encima de todo, le limpió la silla y el pedazo de mesa en donde pondría sus manitas santas

-¿Que tendrá la tal bere para tener así a Goyle? - preguntó Rufus

-No tengo la menor idea ¿alguna teoría Draco?

Draco levantó la vista con bastante mal modo, mirando a Goyle correr de un lugar a otro, buscando una bebida para su ama, el rubio platinado gruñó cuando Scaty entró moneándose y saludando coqueta y descaradamente a un grupo de chicos que solo alcanzaron a ver el ajustado uniforme.

-Que Bere está ciega - dijo el rubio entre dientes, mirando a Scaty, quien le miró y desvió sus ojos con desdén, haciendo que al rubio se le entripara hasta el pensamiento.

-Pero Goyle es su criado solamente...

-Pero está pegado a ella todo el día

-¡Hay que separarlos! - sonrió Chris - ¡No dejaremos que Goyle siga de su perro faldero, Bere tendrà que aceptar que aquì, no hay criados de nadie, por más buena que esté!  
-¡Oigan chicos! - de pronto llegó corriendo otro integrante de ese jardín de masculinidad.

-¿Que sucede?

-Ya tengo una idea para la poción multijugos que tenemos escondida...

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí... yo, me encargaré de darle uso...y así, una de ellas, se llevará un gran chasco...jejejeje

-¡Cuéntanos!

El club juntó las cabezas pal chisme, pero, cuando entró Goyle corriendo con una bebida, se volvieron para escuchar lo inaceptable.

-Uf...uf... Berito, tu jugo, frío y con poca espuma...

-¡Ay, gracias Gory, eres un lindo, o sea, mil como tú! - y le dio un besito en la mejilla - ¡pero mi amiga también tiene sed! - dijo con un puchero mientras le arreglaba la corbata - ¿Le traes uno?

-¡Lo que tu quieras Berito! - sonrió Gory, digo Goyle, ruborizado por el besito y salió corriendo de nuevo.

-Como eres mentirosa, no quiero jugo - dijo Scaty, cruzando la pierna y en una pose que a Draco le dieron ganas de ponerle un hábito de monja y encerrarla en una torre y comerse su varita para que no escapara.

-Yo tampoco - sonrió la chica y ambas rieron - ¡Pero Gory, hace todo lo que yo le digo a cambio de besitos en la mejilla y coqueteos!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
-¡Malvadas! - chilló Draco

-¿Se han fijado que hasta Goyle está bajando?

-¡Como no! si el pobrecito no hace otra cosa que servirle a esa cruel y despiadada chica, que lo tiene embrujado bajo esos ojos y esa sonrisa de muñeca rota ¡pero no más! Goyle volverá al redil y yo... me encargaré de castigarle por su terrible trato a nuestro gremio.

-OOOOOOOOOOHHHH, eres grande jefazo


	9. El Ataque de los Chicos Cocodrilo la ve

Capítulo 9:

**El Ataque de los Chicos Cocodrilo (la venganza) **

El club estaba punto de irse a urgar sus crueles y sedientos planes de venganza, cuando Elektra entró quitada de la pena, al parecer Kristoff andaba desaparecido... la verdad era que el propio club lo había amarrado pa que dejara de hacer el ridículo.

-¡Hola! - se paró junto a Scaty y Bere

-¿Que hay Elektra?

-Todo tranquilo, sin novedad...

-¿Y Japi? pensé que estaban huyendo juntas

-Está descansando, de tanto correr, le dio calambres...

-Pobrecita ¿Un jugo? - levantó su jugo

-Sí gra... - estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando

-¡CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó Diana a lo lejos

-¡AY! - Solo alcanzó Elek a gritar, cuando una bala humana atravesó el comedor, directo a ella y tacleándola como pelota de futbol americano.

-¡Se soltó! - gimieron los chicos, al ver a Kristoff con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir, mirando embelezado a Electra

-¡**NADA NI NADIE IMPEDIRA QUE SEAS MI AMORCITO CORAZON, QUE YO TENGO TENTACION... DE UN BESO!**

-¡NO TE DEJES ELEKTRA! - gritaron sus amigas, pero nada pudieron hacer por detener a ese salvaje...el chico aún iba con las cuerdas con que lo habían amarrado por las manos, los pies y la cintura,

-¡Oh! - gimieron los del club de tokio, asomándose bajo la mesa, pues la chica estaba en el piso y Kristoff sobre ella, besándola - ¿Como se soltó?

-No lo se wey ¡pero que manera de besuquearla!

-¡**DALE DURO KRISTOFF**! - de pronto aparecieron Blaise, Paris, Itkis, echàndole porras

-¡**ESO, ESO, ESO, ARRANCALE LAS ANGINAS**!

**-¡DURO, DURO, DURO! ¡QUE SIENTA EL PODERIO MASCULINO**! -gritaban ese trío de intento de hombres subiendo a las mesas, apoyando a Kristoff que no soltaba a Elektra y ella que no podía safarse.

-¡SUELTA A ELEKTRA DESCARAO! - gritó Bere tratando de intervenir, pero Blaise le abrazó por la cintura y la subió a la mesa, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo

-¡DEJAME BRUTO, BESTIA, TENGO QUE SALVAR A ELEKTRA!

-¡Naaaaa, si está muy a gusto! - Chilló Blaise sin soltarla, y es que Kristoff tenía sujeta a la chica de las manos sobre el piso y ella no podìa ni patearlo.

-¡Yo te defiendo! - quiso salvarla Scaty pero...

-¡Petríficus total! - le lanzò un hechizo Paris

-AH - fue lo único que dijo

-**SIIIIIIIIIIIIII** - gritó Paris de gusto - **SIGUE KRISTOFF SIGUE, SIGUE, KRISTOFF SIGUE **

Así, pues, hurras y bravos, Paris feliz de haber petrificado a Scaty, Blaise que no soltaba a Bere (y Gory que no aparecía) y ya todos le echaban porras a Kristoff... Pero ya habían pasado cinco minutos... el efecto... estaba pasando...y

-MMMMM - abrió los ojos Kristoff, reaccionado, estaba besando a alguien... pero... ¿a quién?

Sus ojos se pusieron biscos al ver los ojos de Elektra que estaban ceñudos y soltó su boca, miró que ÈL la tenia sujeta por las manos y le aprisionaba con fuerza y asustado se hizo hacia atrás de golpe

-¿Que estoy haciendo? - chilló el chico mirando a Elektra que se incorporaba enfurecida

-¡Me acabas de dar tu último beso...! - dijo entre dientes

-L... Lo siento yo...

-¡TE VAS A MORIR! - gritó Elek y sin dar chance a nada, se le fue ahora, ella encima, pero no para besarlo, no, sino para ahorcarlo.

-AAAAAAYYY. LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO... - gritó Kristoff, pero Elektra tomó la cuerda que tenía en uno de sus brazos y que se lo enreda en el cuello... por un momento, todos quedaron mudos y quietos, era obvio que el efecto de la pócima había terminado

Blaise soltó a Bere, quien saltó de la mesa y arrastró a Scaty fuera del cuadro, mientras todos miraban atolondrados como Elektra ahorcaba al chico, hasta que Chris reaccionó

-¡Sí serán brutos, deténganla que lo mata!

-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG - solo gruñía Kristoff con la lengua de fuera, mientras que la otra se daba vuelo, pero ahorcándolo... y sus amigas... como si nada, Bere le quitaba el hechizo a Scaty.

-¡AY! POR DIOS - pegaron un alarido los brutos bestias de Paris y Blaise y saltaron para desapartar a Elektra, uno la arrastró lejos de el y el otro desató el cuello de Kristoff

-¿Estás bien amigo?

-AAAAAAAAAGGG... cof, cof, cof... óyeme no, me ahorcó, casi me ahoga, esa chica casi me mata, cof, cof...

-¡SUELTAMEEEE! - gritaba Electra

-¡No, eres peligrosa! - exclamaba Blaise sosteniendo fuerte a la chica, pero...

-¡QUE LA SUELTES! - de pronto se le fué Scaty encima, y entre las dos comenzaron a moler a golpes, patadas y mordidas a Blaise.

-¡SCATY QUE HACES! - chilló Bere

-¡LE PARTO LA CARA A ESTE DESGRACIAO!

-PERO EL QUE TE HECHIZO FUE PARIS - gritó Bere

-¡Pues pa el también tengo! - se volvió Scaty echa una fiera, dispuesta a darle pa sus tunas.

-¡Tranquila! - dijo Paris, pero en ese momento, la pancha que se le trepa, quitándole su varita - ¡Ora manita, dale duroooooooooooo, que yo te lo sostengo!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh - le saltó Scaty, y juntas comenzaron a darle... Panchis le manoseaba y la otra le pegaba y Bere ya ayudaba a Elektra a pegarle a Zabini, mientras el club de tokio ¬¬U les miraba así precisamente ¬¬U con pena ajena.

Ya sabrán el resultado de estos desastres... TODOS estuvieron esa tarde, en la oficina de Filch, recibiendo su escoba, su trapeador, plumero y trapos, la panchis ya se había puesto su mandil y un pañuelo en la cabeza, Elektra gruñía, Scaty la tranquilizaba, Blaise se quejaba lastimeramente, igual que Paris y Kristoff que aún no comprendía como era que había sido hechizado y miraba de reojo a Elektra preguntándose si él besaba bien...

-Gracias a su mal comportamiento - dijo Filch - No he tenido que limpiar sus porquerías del baño... porque ustedes lo harán

Todos hicieron gestos

-¡Vamos, a trabajar, que la noche es larga y entre mas se tarden, menos dormirán! – sonrió el viejo conserje y todos salieron cabizbajos.

-¡Me las pagarán! - amenazó Elektra a los chicos, mientras ellas se iban por el pasillo izquierdo, ellos por el derecho y panchis... la panchis había desaparecido ¿Donde demontres andaba la pancha?

**Un par de minutos más tarde... **

-¡Hola chicos! - entraba la pancha en un viejo cuarto, en donde el club de tokio se reunía cuando los baños andaban ocupados - si los descubre el conserje cara de papa, les dará un buen susto...

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOH! - gimieron unos chicos - ¡UNA MUJER HA INVADIDO NUESTRO SANTUARIO MASCULINO!

-FUERA, FUERA, FUERA, FUERA

-Chale, pos ni que fuera sagrado...

-¡ES SAGRADO PARA NOSOTROS!

-Déjense de mamelucadas ¿on ta su patròn? o sea, Chrisito...

-¿Para que lo quieres mujer?

-No pues, pus hasta cita hay que sacar con el... mira tu... Firulais...

-¡No me llamo así! -espetó Rufus

-¿Fido? ¡Oye manito, no te enojes, yo no tengo la culpa que tengas nombre canino! ¡Quiero ver al jefe de jefes!

-¿Que quieres panchis? - salió Chris, con una bata blanca, y un cubreboca y googles, pues andaba haciendo pociones y experimentos.

-Sake - dijo la chica sonriendo azotando un par de monedas de oro y una botellita

-¿YA te acabaste la que te dí? ¿No se te hace que bebes mucho?

-Chrisito, te estoy pagando, ya se que andan un poco pobres... así que... ¡Dame sakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-No tengo sake, solo whisky...

-Dame... es pa agarrar valor

-¿Agarrar valor? - le lanzó una mirada mientras tomaba un par de monedas (el negocio es el negocio) y le daba la botella

-Sip... es pa agarrar el valor, mientras me aprovecho de Paris

-¿Qué?

-¡ESTA NOCHE ES MIO, AUNQUE SEA A LA FUERZA! - gritó y salió corriendo dejando a los chicos... total y absolutamente absortos

-Chris ¿Dejarás que Pancha se aproveche de Paris?

-No lo creo... Marcus ¿Me comentaste que George andaba visitando a su hermano?

-Si, si no me equivoco, Fred está en la sala de trofeos hablando sobre las practicas de quiddicht y George en el vestíbulo.

-Perfecto - sonrió Chris - Rufus... bebe esto

-Fúchila jefe, huele re feo...

-¡Que lo bebas te digo! - y lo tomó por el cuello dándole la pócima a la fuerza, y mientras el pobre de Rufus se congestionaba, el seguía dando órdenes - ¡Llevarás a George al salón X, mismo a donde Reik se encargarà de llevar a la panchis diciendole que Paris està escondido ahí!

-¿En serio? - preguntó Reik mientras que Rufus seguía revolcándose en el piso

-Yo enviaré un mensaje a Paris que se esconda en otro sitio porque la pancha va por él...

-¿Y como es que George va a seguir a Rufus? porque él...

-FIIII, FIUUUUUUU - comenzaron a chiflar muertos de risa - muñeca, preciosa, divina ¿A que horas vas por el pan?

-¡Que gacho eres Chris, casi me muero! - protestò Rufus, pero cuando vio las miraditas, el se rascó la cabeza extrañado , pero de pronto, se vio jalando un largo, largo cabello pelirrojo - ¿que es esto?

-¡Mamacita, muñeca preciosa, presta! - reían todos

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! - gritó Rufus al verse en un sucio espejo, que el ya no era Rufus, tendría la voz, pero no el cuerpo, el cuerpo era de Ginny Weasley - ¡QUE ME HICISTE CHRIS!

-Tranquilo, solo dura una vez... ¿Acaso no querías a Ginny cerca?

-¡Pero no así jefazo!

-Deja de lloriquear Rufus, anda ponte esto - le arrojó un vestido muggle atrevido

-¡A NO, TODO MENOS ESO, YO NO ME VISTO DE VIEJA! - protestó Rufus

-¡Anda chico, chica, lo que seas, ponte el vestido que es hora que vayas por George!

Rufus con el aspecto de Ginny, miró el vestido rojo y comenzó a quitarse su uniforme, cuando alzó la vista, todos le miraban sonriendo.

-¡Ah, no, no señor, yo no me cambio delante de todos! Soy decente y pudoroso ¡¡Y no dejo que me vean sin ropa!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- soltaron la risotada y todos se voltearon para que rufus se pusiera el vestido rojo, escotado y unas zapatillas

-¡Degenerados, miren que hacerme esto!

-Guau, que bien luces Ginny-Rufis

-Idiotas - gruñó la Ginny-Rufus y salió del salón, agarrándose de lo que podía, pues el zapato tenía tacos altos y el que no podía con su alma y bien chueco, se fue por los pasillos, buscando a George - ¡Que me caigo, que me caigo!

Y claro que todos los que le veían pasar así, se extrañaban de ver a Ginny tan sexy con ropa muggle y estiletos, y con las paticas chuecas, GinnyRufus se acomodaba el escote, no se le fuera a escapar una de sus niñas, aunque de paso, el degenerao, les echaba un vistazo

Dicho esto, dió con George, que al verla al pie de la escalera, vestida como... ya saben qué, casi se infarta y se puso como fiera

-¡Ginny! ¿Como te atreves a salir así?

-¡Hola George! - falseó la voz

-¿Que te pasa, estás ebria?

-Tengo una cita - dijo lo mas agudo que pudo - nos vemos...

-¡Espera! - protestó George al ver que el vestido dejaba poco a la imaginación, y corrió tras ella.

-¡Ahí viene! - gimió Rufus, quitàndose las zapatillas con poca elegancia y echando a correr con George tras ella

-¡Ven aquí chica! ¿Como te atreves a vestirte así?

-¡Tengo que ver a mi novioooo! - dijo el chico, digo la chica, digo, lo que sea y corrió hacia el salón X, pero antes de llegar a el, había un escondite, y se lanzó a la puerta corrediza, ya que aparentemente, el salón X era el de fondo de ese pasillo.

-¡Ven aquí Ginny! - dijo George corriendo hacia ese salón y se metió... de pronto, la puerta se selló y adentro... adentro solo había oscuridad... turururu turururu

En tanto, Ginny-Rufus salió del escondite, acomodàndose el escote y botando los zapatos, mientras sus dizque amigos se acercaban entre ellos Paris.

-¡Bien hecho Rufus!

-¿A que hora se termina el efecto?

-¿Cual es la prisa? - sonrió Paris - ¿Porque mejor no nos bailas o nos haces un...?

-¡Claro que no, yo soy decente!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Tranquila muñeca - se acercó Paris tomó una moneda de oro y de pronto le jaló el escote y dejó caer una fría moneda dentro que hizo que Ginny-rufus se quejara - Te la has ganado preciosa

-Hijos de su - se quejó sacando la moneda de su escote

-¡Vamonos muñeca! dijo otro dàndole una palmada en el trasero

-¡OYEME NO, DEJAME, RESPETA ESTE CUERPO QUE ES MIO!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

El Club regresó a la base de sus operaciones, pero al llegar, había una sorpresa... para GinnyRufus, y casi le da el ataque

-¿Y eso?

-Amigo... amiga... lo que seas ahora ¿Que tal unas fotos sexys? El Club necesita dinero, así que... unas fotos candentes con la figura de Ginny...

-¡Ah, no, eso no, todo menos eso!

-Pues o lo haces... o te obligamos... tu escoges...

-¡No me tomaré unas fotos sin ropa! – gritó

-Tranquilo Rufus, es con esa ropa que llevas puesto - le pasó una revista muggle - anda copia estas poses, y acomòdate ¡que el rey de la fotografía que soy yo, te las tomará ahora!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAh - se quejo Rufus, y no tuvo mas remedio.

En tanto, en el salón X, George no había podido abrir la puerta con su magia, y estaba tan, pero tan oscuro.

-¡Lumus! - dijo el chico bajito, encendiendo una chispa pero...

-¡Accio! - se escuchó

-¡Mi varita! - exclamó el pelirrojo asustando, y fue lo que alcanzó a decir, antes que "Algo" se le fuera encima, y comenzara a besuquearlo y manosearlo y hacerle no se que cosas - ¡auxilioooooooooooo, me atacaaaaaaaaan!

Quince minutos después, la pancha salía sudorosa del salón X, dejando a Geroge todo abusado y traumado, tirado en el piso, sin saber quién lo había atacado de ese modo, la pancha se acomodó la ropa y salió corriendo para no ser vista, feliz de la vida...aunque ella no sabía a quien había fajado.

-Menos mal que si era una chica - se quejaba George lastimosamente, dentro del salón.

En tanto que en el club, ya preparaban, su negocito con las fotos de la Ginny-Rufus... ya saben, el club que anda pobre ¿Alguien que les preste una lana? es que el contrabando sale ca-ri-si-mo

El caso fue que George nada pudo reclamar a su hermana esa tarde sobre que le había tendido una trampa y manoseado, en fin. PERO, al día siguiente, había una noticia, mejor dicho, Chrisito y su club, estaban en unos de los salones, el cual estaba lleno de chicos, que ofrecían knuts, sickles y hasta galeones, como no había clases, pues el alboroto era enorme.

Es más, con decirles que el comedor estaba solo con puras chicas y nada de hombres, ni siquiera los orgullosos sly, Diana y Elektra se levantaron, miraron a todas partes, Japi pudo desayunar tranquila, solo los niños de primero y segundo estaban ahí.

-¿Donde se fueron los hombres?

-¡Yo que sé! - dijo Elektra, quien se sentía una pizca culpable por andar ahorcando a Kristoff - Pero es raro que no anden molestando.

-¿Ya vieron la cara de pancha? Está sonriendo desde anoche ¡hasta me da miedo! ¿Que habrá hecho? - preguntó Diana buscando a Pierre, pero ni sus luces del francesito.

-¿Que te paso anoche pancha?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH, anoche me eché un pollito!

-¿Y no te dieron pesadillas por comer tanto?

-¡Ay Bere, me refiero a que me cene un pollito de 1.80, rubio y guapo! (la bere se pensaba que había sido Paris por supuesto)

-¡Descastada! ¿no te da vergüenza confesarlo?

-Dejame pensarlo un segundo... NO

-Silencio, la presumida pelirroja y la greñuda sabelotodos... - advirtió Neney

El par de chicas tomaron asiento, listas para desayunar y advirtieron la ausencia de hombres y comenzaron a cuchichear, obvio que las draconis, solo pararon orejas.

-¿Y los chicos? - preguntó Ginny

-Harry y Ron, durmiendo, seguro se levantarán tarde - dijo Hermione

-¿Como sabes?

-Subí a verlos en su recámara, son los únicos que no se habían levantado.

-¡Ya escucharon! - codeó la pancha - la greñas dice que subió a su recámara ¡y luego dicen que la descastada soy yo!

-ajá - dijeron entre dientes.

-¡Señorita Weasley! - entró de pronto un nervioso muchacho de tercer año - ¡Señorita Weasley!

-¿Que sucede?

-¡Su... su... su... su firma por favor! - dijo el jovencito tembloroso al mismo tiempo que portaba como una foto - ¡Démela, se lo suplico!

-¿Mi firma, para qué?

-¡Para que su foto esté completa! - respondió con los ojos brillantes

-¿MI QUEEE?

-¡SU FOTO, QUE GUAPA SALIO SEÑORITA WEASLEY! - la mostró el chico y todas saltaron de sus asientos, sobre todo las draconis

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

-ALEYUYA, ALELUYA, ALELUYAAAAAA - Brincó Elektra quitándole la foto - ¡quien te viera "señorita" con esta pose!

-¡Dejame ver! - se la quitó Diana, riendo, al ver a una Ginny, en pose sexy, con el vestido rojo y los estiletos - ¡Vaya, si que es fotogénica la pelirroja presumida!

-fiiiiii, fiiiiiiuuuuuu - silvó Nenyeina - ¿Así que es tu modo de conquistar a los polluelos? ¡de haberlo sabido, hacemos un calendario de nosotras mismas!

-¡Yo no me he tomado eso! - gruñó Ginny arrebatándole la foto - ¿Quien te la dió? Le apuntó con su varita al pobre chico

-yo...y o... la... la... la compré... hay... hay... muchas... ¡pero yo solo la compre! ¡no las tomé!

-¿A quien se las estás comprando?

-Están... están... haciendo subastas con ella en el salón de DCAO...

-¿Quienes?

-No... no... no... no alcance a ver...

-GGRRRRRRR - gruñó Ginny saliendo a prisa - ¡pero yo lo mato, lo mato, juro por merlín que lo matooooooooooooo!

Obvio que antes que Hermione, las chicas draconis salieron tras de Ginny para saber el chisme, cuando a mitad del pasillo se encontró a sus hermanos Fred y Geroge, que la detuvieron bastante enojados.

-¡GINNY! ¿como te atreviste? - le mostró la foto con su hermopso vestido rojo

-¡Yo no soy esa! – GRITÓ

-¡No mientas, porque yo te vi y hablé contigo ayer tarde hermanita, misma ropa y mismos zapatos!

-¡No me digas!

-Y además, tengo que decirte que me tendiste la peor de las trampas - gritaba George sin importar que le escucharan las chicas - ¡Me encerraste en un salón oscuro y una tipa abusó de mi y me quitó... me quitó, me quitó hasta los calz...!

-¿QUE YO HICE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - casi se desgarra la garganta al gritar la pelirrojapeligreñuda

-COF, COF, COF, COF - tosió la pancha atragantándose con el jugo que llevaba tomando ¿que había dicho ese chico?

-¡POR TU CULPA UNA PSICOPATA ABUSO DE MI AYER TARDE!

-AH... ya sabemos quién fue la psicópata - dijo Elektra volviéndose a mirar a Panchis, que se estaba ahogando del susto - ¿así que solo andabas buscando acción?

-¡LES JURO QUE NO ERA YO, DEBIO SER MULTIJUGOS, PERO APENAS AGARRE AL RESPONSABLE LE VOY A DAR UN ESCARMIENTO! - dijo entre dientes la chica, bastante enojada, haciendo a un lado a sus hermanos, salió en busca de los culpables.

-¡Maldita sea! - tosía la pancha, mientras Diana comenzó a echarle aire con una de sus alitas que había salido de su espalda - ¡a mi no me gusta la ensalada de zanahorias! ¡pensé que me estaba comiendo un algodón de azúcar!

-Pues me temo que de ahora en adelante, solo vegetales y tubérculos, nada de carne ni azúcar... - soltaron a reirse ante la metida de pata de la pancha

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO, YO PENSE QUE HABIA SIDO PARISITOOOOOO - se quejaba la chica mientras corría hacia sus amigas y tras de Ginny

Fred y George se miraron con la boca abierta ¿que había dicho esa chica?

-Fred...

-Dime George...

-¡Ella fue la que abusó de mi!

**-NOOOOOOOOOOO**

-¡Ya se quien tiene la culpa, bien que se desquitó el canijo! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

-¡GEORGE, GEORGE! - lo agitó Fred

-¿QUE, QUE? AY COMO SUFRO!

-¿Y TE GUSTÓ?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY - gruñó George y salió en busca de ya saben quien, rojo de vergüenza, ira y yo no sé que más...

En el salón de DCAO, la cajita estaba llena de monedas, y aun les quedaban algunas fotos, los chicos compraban las últimas

-¡Lleven, lleven su foto de la dulce y sexy Ginny Weasley! ¡Aprovechen las últimas, al dos por uno, al dos por uno chicos, para aquellos que nunca tendrán una novia como ella!

La muchachada se arremolinaba, aunque ya se habían llevado las mejores, quedaban unas, y también eran muy requeridas, y claro que el club de tokio, por fin ya tenían su dinerito pa la falluca.

-¿QUIEN ESTA VENDIENDO ESTAS FOTOS? - entró Ginny echa una furia metiéndose entre los chicos

-¡Ginny! ¿Me firmas tu foto? - se atravesó un chicuelo

-¡**_Mocomurciélagos_**! - atacó la Weasley y comenzó la desbandada de los chicos, con sus tesoros en la mano, el único que no corrió, fue Chris, quien contó que le quedaban seis fotos más.

-¡Me espantas a los clientes! - protestó solamente.

-¿Tu hiciste esto? ¿Con ayuda de quien? ¡responde! - le apunto con su varita

-No te diré - sonrió coquetamente - pero debes ver que saliste divinamente

-¡Voy a darte una lección!

-¿En serio? - sonrió pasándole a Marcus, la caja con las monedas - ¿Que me vas hacer?

-¡DESMAIUS! - atacó Ginny

-¡Expelliarmus! -atacó más rápido Chris, desarmando a la pelirroja, quien se quedó muda ¿Como es que ese chico era mas rápido que ella?

-OOOOHHHH ERES GRANDE CHRIS - dijo la panchis buscando su varita - ¿Donde deje la mugre varita?

-¿Para que la quieres, eh?

-¡Pa darle una lección al Crisito, que a mi no me gusta la ensalada de zanahoria! Grrrrrrrr

-¿Tu también pancha? - puso el chico los ojos en blanco - ¡Pero bien que te diste gusto, golosa!

-¡Aqui taaaaaaa! - sacó la varita de su mochila

-¿Me vas a atacar? - cruzó los brazos el chico

-¿Con la varita? - dijo pancha ráscandose la cabeza con la punta - No manito, esta solo la quiero pa despistar - **_¡Llamarada Pancha!_** - de repente atacó juntando sus manos y lanzando una bocanada de fuego hacia el chico quien alcanzó a brincar.

-¡GUAU! ¿ESTAS LOCA? - gritó sorprendido, otro poco hacían Chris rostizado.

-¿Llamarada pancha? - preguntó Elektra sorprendida mirando a las demás, al tiempo que Ginny aprovechó para recoger su varita y apuntar a Chris.

-¡Ah! dos contra uno ¡montoneras! - sonrió el chico al ver que Ginny apuntaba de nuevo.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_ - atacó Ginny

-¡_Desangueo!_ - atacó la pancha con hechizo normal, aunque no era de su agrado

-¡_Protego!_ - puso una barrera el chico desviando los hechizos.

-¡Yeah! que divertido - brincó la pancha con los ojos brillantes y sus amigas se protegían sacando sus alas de la espalda.

-¡_Petríficus total_! -a tacaba Ginny

-¡_Rictumsemptra!_ - respondía Chris desviando los hechizos tratando de salir al pasillo, para perder a ina fiera y a una loca

-¡_Desmaius! _

-¡_Tarantallegra!_ - contra-atacaba el chico, también riendose, era muy hábil para defenderse, pero no lo daba a demostrar mucho que digamos.

-¡_Burbujas de jabón_! - dijo de pronto la pancha y de la punta sacó un monton de burbujas que comenzaron a formar figuras - ¡a que no son lindas!

-¡Babosa! - gruñó Ginny

-¡_Levicorpus!_ - de repente de dio el ataque a duo, sin querer, Chris y pancha le atacaron al mismo tiempo y no se supo quien fue, pero de pronto, la Ginny estaba boca abajo con las túnicas sobre su cabeza

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH FOTO, FOTO, FOTO, FOTO - gritaron las chicas al ver la situación tan delicada de la Weasley.

-¡BAJENMEEEEEEE, ME ATACARON A TRAICION!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Muy bonito, muy bonito - de pronto salió Snape

-Gracias profe... y eso que no me he bañado todavía - dijo Chris sonriendo.

-¡Me refiero a las fotos Sr. McLoud! - dijo mostrando las fotos de Ginny - Nunca pensé que la señorita Weasley fuera capaz de vender su imagen...

-¡Y sigue con el exhibicionismo! - dijo Chris poniendo cara de santo y negando con la cabeza, avergonzándose... según el, que Ginny batallara suspendida en el aire, porque no se le vieran los calzones...

-¡Bájenla de inmediato! - ordenó Snape y Chris lanzó el contrahechizo, la pancha seguía sacando burbrujas de su varita y haciendo como que Merlín le hablaba desde ultratumba.

-¡Maldito Chris! - gruñó Ginny, pero el chico hacía como que no la escuchaba y ponía ojitos triste al profesor y pa colmo, el chico era uno de los mas aplicaditos en pociones (ay que quemarlo)

-No admito palabrotas ni maldiciones Weasley - espetó el profesor, diez puntos menos a Gryffindor... por este descaro - mostró las fotos

-¡Pero yo!

-Diez mas... por protestar - dijo entre dientes - y aparte, castigo hoy a las ocho en mi oficina... en punto... McLoud, acompáñeme, quiero que me expliques de donde sacaste tu tarea ¡de inmediato!

-Como usted ordene santo profesor - dijo el chico y antes de irse se volvió a la ofendida chica - ¡Ya vez, por tu culpa le quitaron 20 puntos a Gryf!

-Grrrrrrrr - gruñó Ginny

Mientras que la Pancha se escapaba del castigo y se perdía con sus amigas, antes que la Ginny les atacara o bien, Snape regresara a castigarla.


End file.
